The bear and his princess
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: The Seer is a vampire and speaks for the Gods. Ragnar, Lagertha, Floki, Helga and Rollo need to be changed. Bjorn will have to decide later. Bella is Gisla's descendent and Rollo's much awaited Soul Mate. Carlisle is Athelstan's descendent. Give it a chance please and review :-)
1. Chapter 1

_**The bear and his princess**_

 _Vikings/ Twilight_

 _Bella/Rollo, Ragnar/Laguertha, Floki/Helga_

 _Viking: AU from the end of season 1; Siggy isn't with Rollo._

 _I'm not sure how old they're supposed to be in the show, so let's just pretend that they're no older than 30._

* * *

Everyone knew that the Seer was powerful, that he spoke for the gods, that his words were true and his predictions had to be taken seriously. Some knew that he was extremely old, not really alive but not completely dead either. Very few knew the truth: he was a vampire.

Most people believed that he simply followed his visions, few knew that he was in direct contact with the Gods and that he had a mission for the future. He would soon be granted the death he desired, he just had a few things to do first. Deciding that now was the right time for it, he asked Ragnar Lothbrok, his brother and his wife to meet him, along with Floki and his love Helga. Aslaug, the princess pregnant with Ragnar's next son, wasn't invited and would stay in the great hall. She didn't need to know what would be discussed since it didn't concern her. The Seer had stated clearly that he didn't want her there and that she was not to come. That had secretly pleased Lagertha, who, even though she loved her husband with all her heart and would forever, was hurt by the princess' presence.

"I've asked the 5 of you to come here because plans need to be put in motion for the future and now is when it's all going to start." The Seer told them as soon as they were all inside.

"Does this have anything to do with Aslaug?" Ragnar asked, feeling like the Seer might be the only one who hadn't given him his opinion yet and, truthfully, he could use with a little guidance from the old man.

He wanted more children but he loved Lagertha and she couldn't give him any more children, he was in an impasse and no matter what he chose, he'd have to sacrifice one of these desires. His future children or the woman he loved.

"Not really, but kind of. The 5 of you have a great destiny ahead of you and you're going to have to put it in motion now. The next few years aren't going to be easy for most of you, but, in the end, it will all be worth it." The Seer stated.

"Why don't you stop talking in circles and tell us what you want us to do, old man?" Rollo asked.

"The five of you are the only one who truly know what I am. A vampire. I trusted you with this information because the gods asked me to trust you and because you're destined to become vampires too." He replied.

"Vampires? We're going to live forever?" Lagertha asked.

"Yes. But not yet, not all of you anyway. You won't be changed before the right time has come." The Seer warned them.

"And when will that be?" Floki asked.

"When the time is right. Each of you will be at a different time. I'll come and find you, don't worry. Until then, you're going to have to do a few things for me, or rather, for the gods." The Seer declared.

"Fine, what do they want of us?" Ragnar asked.

"First, Lagertha. You're going to leave Ragnar and become, eventually, an Earl on your own right, with your own warriors. Ragnar, you'll marry Aslaug and give her a few sons, to carry out your name. In time Bjorn will have the choice to join you in becoming a vampire or to live out his life as a human, a leader of his people. In any case, Ragnar, you need heirs and Aslaug can give them to you. As for you Rollo, I know that life isn't easy for you now, you're alone and tired of being second for everything but if only you knew what the gods have in store for you, you're go and dance naked on the beach right now. It won't be easy to get there but you will eventually. A princess will be offered to you by her father and you will love her at first sight. The first time you'll see her, she'll be crowned by the sun but she won't want you. That's when you have a choice to make. You'll be able to stay with her anyway, wait for her to grow to accept you or leave her, let her have children with another and wait for one of her descendant to be your Soul Mate. If that's the option you chose, you will all see that the bear will be crowned by a princess, and you'll finally be able to reach for your happiness and hold on to it for the rest of eternity." The Seer explained.

"When will that be?" Rollo asked in a small voice while his brother smiled, happy to know that his brother would be happy eventually.

"After the siege that will follow the priest's death." The Seer replied.

"Athelstan? He'll die? When?" Ragnar asked.

"I cannot tell you when or why he'll die, just that it will be the choice of the gods and that his last descendent, you will find him again and even though he'll have his own family to build, he'll always stay in your life. He'll need you to guide him at the beginning of his second life, and you will. You'll become his family." The Seer replied, not completely clear.

"So I just have to wait for now?" Rollo asked.

"No, you need to decide right now which of these options you're going to follow. If you chose the first one, you'll stay human and you'll be able to be changed later if you change your mind after marrying her. If you know right now that you want the second option, I'll change you right away, teach you control and give you a gift from the gods so that, just like me, you don't shine in the sun and your eyes look normal, not red." The Seer explained.

"Why change him now, though?" Helga asked.

"This way he'll stop aging now. It'll be better for his Soul Mate. If he turns when he's 50, he'll have to wait that much longer for her." The Seer replied.

"I don't need to think about it, I believe that the second option is the best. I'll wait for the princess's descendent." Rollo nodded, sure of his choice.

"Then you'll come to me tonight and I will change you. For three days, you'll feel like you're burning and when you finally wake up, you'll have to train on having control, it will take us a couple of years. You won't be able to go raiding with your brother for the next couple of years." The Seer warned.

"Will we be fine without him?" Ragnar asked.

"Yes, it won't be optimal but it'll be fine. You'll tell people that Rollo had a grave accident and that he's being treated. After a few months, he'll be able to see people and act sick."

"Very well. I'll come back tonight." Rollo nodded.

"Do I have to do something?" Floki asked, feeling a bit ignored and wondering why he had been asked there with Helga.

"Yes, when the time comes, the Gods will ask something of you, and you'll have to do it." He replied.

"Oh well, that's clear." Floki chuckled.

"Now go and leave me. It's time I feed, I'll need to be strong tonight to change Rollo." The Seer replied.

When people came to talk to him, to ask for predictions or benedictions, the Seer asked them for a bit of their blood, they cut their hands and bled in a bowl, he placed it aside and drank once they had left the house. The five friends bled in different bowls for the Seer and left. The vampire did notice that Rollo had given more blood than the others, and he knew that it was his way of thanking him for his promise at a happy future.

.

That night, Rollo was changed and everything went like the Seer had predicted.

The warrior had enough control to be with human within 6 months. Everyone believed that he was still recuperating and, when his brother and all the strong men left for England and Kattegat was attacked by Jarl borg, he was able to lead the defense and kill their enemies, saving his brother's sons and wife without them having to run away. Then he send a messenger to his brother, informing him of what had happened and that the town was safe. He had managed to just kill the enemies without draining them, while simply knocking a few of them out. He'd keep them prisoner in a shed behind the Seer's house and they'd both be able to feed on them for a while. It would be a nice change from the animals and they deserved to die for going after their town.

"Nice thinking, Rollo. I never thought to ask for the Earls to keep some of the prisoners for me to feed on. I should have thought about it." The Seer told Rollo.

"Well, I figured, they're going to die anyway, why not serve a purpose." Rollo smiled, loving his new strength, which was, according the The Seer, much bigger than one of an average vampire.

* * *

 **So, this is only the beginning. Next chapter will be a time jump to Twilight's universe, with a few flashbacks to Season 3 and 4 of Vikings.**

 **I hope you liked it and will like what comes next. I don't know how long it's going to be, probably not too long, maybe 10 chapters, maybe a bit more... It grows as I write it. This is the introduction to the story, I'll wait a couple of weeks before I publish the next chapter, please tell me what you'd like to see here, what you're expecting. Maybe I'll make it longer if you really want it.**

 **Review please?**

 **Lorelei Candice Black**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Part 2_**

 _As promised, now we time jump to Twilight, or a little before it._

* * *

Rollo couldn't believe where he was at the moment and he was sure that Floki had done it on purpose, just so that he and the others could make fun of him later. They had probably taken a few pictures already, planning on saving them preciously. After all, he'd do it too in their position, wouldn't he?

He was wearing a bear costume, in the middle of a toy store in the large town of Phoenix, in America. His family was around as well, but they weren't in a disguise, and they were greatly enjoying his present situation while pretending to shop for specific figurines. Truth was, he was only doing it so that he could see the latest descendent of Princess Gisla up close without being spotted by her mother and see if she could be the Soul Mate he had awaited for so long. Though he couldn't help but think that there had to have been a better way to do this. Maybe cross her on the way to school, or at the supermarket. Yes, he was sure of it, Floki had planed this on purpose.

The young Bella Swan was there with her mother and a few of her class mates. A girl from her class was celebrating her birthday there and Bella, while she wasn't really close to the girl, had come as well because her mother had insisted that she needed to act like normal little girls do. She was now wearing a princess dress and had a small tiara on her head. She was undoubtedly an adorable 6 years old but she looked bored in this outfit and with the children, she kept on glancing at the book shelves, as if wishing she could look at them instead of playing with the other children.

"It has to be her, right?" Bjorn asked Floki in a whispered voice.

Bjorn hated to see his uncle so lonely, he knew that the warrior deserved some peace after so long on his own and he could feel this change coming. Even though he didn't have the gift of vision Floki had, his senses were heightened and at the moment, he felt a big, positive, change coming for his family and he hoped it was this little girl who'd bring it.

"According to the gods, yes, that's her. Of course she still has a choice and she'll be able to refuse him, then he'll have to wait a few more generations." Floki nodded.

Indeed, ever since his change, Floki had received the gift of vision. Just like the one who had changed them, he was a seer and, now that there was another person to carry on the wish of the gods, the Seer had been granted his wish: his final death and the desired pass to Valhalla. Floki could see the will of the gods, he could hear them at times and, sometimes, he had a mission to accomplish in their names, just like he did before they left for Paris, when he had to kill Athelstan. All in all, he liked this eternal life he had been granted, especially since he had his beloved Helga by his side forever.

"Good for him. He deserves it." Helga replied, with a nod of agreement from Torvi, Bjorn's wife.

"Where are my parents by the way? There were supposed to witness this too." Bjorn asked, curious.

"They're... busy." Helga whispered with a grin.

"Here? It's a kid's toy store!" Bjorn exclaimed, always surprised that his parents had so much desire for each other.

"They wanted to try out the pink castle on the other side of the store. No one's over there for now." Torvi replied.

"I do hope that Rollo and his soul mate won't act like my parents." Bjorn chuckled.

"For now, it's far from his mind." Floki added and they all turned to watch their friend in his bear outfit.

They watched as a small ball rolled away from the group of children and as Bella volunteered to go and pick it up. The ball rolled all the way to Rollo's feet and he picked it up, handing it to the little girl.

"Here you go, Little one." Rollo spoke kindly, smiling.

He forgot that he was dressed as a bear and that the little girl couldn't see his smile behind his mask.

"Thank you! Here, that's for you." Bella said with a bright smile, taking the tiara from her head and placing it on Rollo's, unknowingly started a fit of giggle in the warrior's companions.

"You don't have to do this." He argued in a gentle voice.

"You deserve it and I don't need it." Bella smiled before she left with the ball to give it back to her classmates.

.

Rollo took off his bear outfit and, instead of throwing it away, decided to keep it, along with the little plastic crown.

"And here we thought that the Seer spoke in images when he said that the princess would crown the bear." Bjorn chuckled, making Ragnar, Floki and Helga chuckle as well.

"It's her, isn't it?" Rollo asked Floki, knowing that while his gift was strength, Floki's was the same as the Seer.

"Yes, it's her." Floki nodded.

"I'm guessing we're moving to this town, then? Lagertha and I can see the bond as well, it's almost as strong as ours, probably will grow stronger once she's older and knows everything." Ragnar asked.

Indeed, Lagertha and Ragnar had a couple of gifts to go with their immortality. Not only they could read each other's mind, but they could also see the bonds when people are meant to be together, Soul Mates. Maybe because they were soulmates themselves, maybe because their love had won against anything life threw their way. Rollo knew that if they said that it was her, then she was the right one.

"Yes, we are." Rollo nodded.

"Good, I like this town." Lagertha smiled.

"So, how was the toy castle, father?" Bjorn asked with a smile.

"Fun, we'll have to come back when there's no risk of being discovered by innocent children." Ragnar replied with a bright smile.

"Or buy one and place it in our backyard, so that you don't have to break in here?" Torvi suggested.

"I don't know if it's going to be as fun if there's no risk of getting caught." Lagertha smirked.

Once, a long time ago, Rollo thought that he had found the right one. She had been Gisla's great granddaughter and even though it wasn't love at first sight, he had been attracted to her, only he had decided to stay away because she was already in love with another and they were days only from their wedding. He was happy to know that now, she was the right one. He'd have to wait for her to grow up, she was only 6 years old after all, but he had all the time in the world now. He'd wait.

.

The Viking coven, name given to them by other vampires, was settling into their large house when Ragnar walked back inside.

"It was Carlisle." he announced.

They had followed Athelstan's descendance until Carlisle had been changed one night. They had helped him adapt to this new life and let him go on his own, to find his own way, as he wished. While he was considered an honorary member of their coven, only a few members of his new family had met them. Once his first companion Edward had rebelled and left, Carlisle had taken Esme to meet them, to stay a few months with them and they had all loved the kind woman who was mated to Carlisle. In Carlisle, Ragnar saw his old friend and the bond he had with the vampire doctor was almost as strong as the one that he had once had with Athelstan.

"And how is Athelstan's descendant doing?" Bjorn asked.

"Fine. He and his family are preparing to move back to Denali for a while, maybe 10 years, before they move to Forks again." He replied.

"Forks? They're going back to Forks?" Rollo asked in a slightly worried voice.

"Yes, why? What is it to you, brother?"

"That's where Bella's father lives, where she goes every summer." Rollo replied, having learned as much as he could about his future mate.

"I guess you want us to buy a property there, just in case she goes to live with him?" Ragnar asked and the oldest member of their coven nodded.

"Maybe Torvi and I could go and live there for a while too, keep an eye on her father and everything in this town." Bjorn suggested.

"I'd like that, I think." Rollo nodded.

"Then that's decided." Lagertha agreed.

"Since Bjorn and Torvi wanted to go to high school with Bella later, when the time come, Helga and I will take their place in Forks." Floki offered and they all agreed that it would be a great idea.

It wouldn't be the first time that they lived apart. Over the years, each couple had gone their own way once in a while, to enjoy being on their own. It wouldn't be the first time and the Viking coven had already gone to Forks a long time ago, shortly before Carlisle Cullen and his family had gone the first time. They had made peace with the locals and had a strong treaty going with them. The wolf's spirits and gods had indicated that this particular coven were their friends and could be allowed on the reservation, that they never hunted innocents and would be strong friends to have. Valuable friend.

Carlisle's bond with them, recognized through Athelstan's arm ring that he had inherited and wore all the time, was the only reason why he had been able to make a treaty with them as well. Through the arm ring, they recognized that he was a friend of the Vikings, a good man.

.

Rollo and his family watched Bella from afar. They watched her grow up, learn, prove that she was smart and shy. Helga had taken a job at Bella's elementary school's library to keep an eye on her and protect her if need be while Lagertha was preparing to take a job at the Middle school later.

Once, when she was 8 years old, she was walking home from school with her nose buried in a book and not paying attention to anything else when a car, driving faster than it should and seeming out of control, drove right towards her. It would have hit her, and maybe killed her, if Rollo had rushed and saved her. He grabbed her, rushed her out of the way while his brother took care of the driver.

"Are you okay?" Rollo asked a shaken Bella.

"I think so, yes. What happened?" She asked.

"The car got out of control and almost ran you over, probably a drunk driver. You should be more careful and pay attention to where you're going when you're walking in the streets." Ragnar advised.

"I could have died." Bella realized, opening large eyes.

"Let's not think of that right now." he smiled.

"You saved me. Thank you! But... How did you get us so far away so quickly?" She asked him.

"I'm strong." He replied with a playful smile and a wink at her.

The little girl looked at him all over and nodded. She could see how strong he was, she could also see the numerous tattoos on his arms and she wondered what they meant. In any ways, they were pretty. She wondered what they could mean and tried her best to memorize them.

"I guess you are strong, yes." She thought that he was probably the strongest man she had ever seen.

She also couldn't help but notice his pendant and his arm ring. His pendant was black and white, with some sort of bird on it. Later, she'd learn that it was Ragnar's emblem and that it had become their coven's symbol.

"Now you should go on home. Don't worry, nothing will ever happen to you." he told her before he could stop himself and Bella nodded and started to walk home, turning over twice to look back at him.

Each time he smiled at her. When she turned around the third time, he was nowhere to be seen and she was starting to wonder if maybe she had dreamt him all along.

When the man said that nothing would happen to her, it sounded like a promise, something definitive and she instinctively knew that she'd see him again some day, that he'd protect her. Maybe he was her guardian angel or something like that.

.

"While she was at the library, yesterday, I made sure to look at a book about Viking culture, one of the truest ones, don't worry. She seemed interested so I let her borrow it. She brought it back today, saying that she was done reading it and that she'd like another one on the same subject. Sadly, it's a school library in an elementary school, there isn't much to give her so I suggested she looked at the town's public library." Helga informed Rollo a few months later.

"Maybe I could give her some. Leave them on her desk with a note not to tell anyone about them and that it's a gift for her?" Rollo suggested.

"I think it's a good idea. It'll get her little head wonder who could drop gifts to her and she'll start thinking of possibilities, especially since it'll be in her locked house." Lagertha nodded.

"Every girl loves gifts." Helga nodded.

"This one seems to love books more than anything else." Floki added.

"She's not a material girl, it's good. Especially since her mother doesn't have much and isn't really the saving money type." Lagertha replied.

Lagertha didn't like Bella's mother much, she thought that the woman did a poor job at being a mother and it was obvious that Bella was raising her more than the other way around. She believed that Renee was stealing Bella's childhood away, forcing her to grow up faster, to be more mature and responsible than she was supposed to be at her age. She hated it and felt protective of the girl, maybe because she was destined to join them.

"When she read the book, she looked longer at the symbols and what they meant. I should probably get her a book that explains them, see if she's interested in it or not." Rollo said thoughtfully.

"Good idea. Maybe you should also give her a pendant with our emblem on it. This way, if she crosses another vampire, he'll know that she's one of us, that we've claimed her and that harming her in any way would be lethal to them and considered an act of war." Ragnar suggested seriously and Rollo agreed.

* * *

 **So, what did you think? Next chapter will jump to Bella going to live in Forks with her father. Do you think Edward will be a problem?**

 **Review please? And if there's anything you want to see happening, tell me, I'll see what I can do.**

 **Lorelei Candice Black**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Part 3_**

* * *

Bella was now 16, going on 17 and had decided to go and live with her father to let her mother travel with her new husband. The decision hadn't been easy to make. She hated the rain and the cold weather in Forks and she was afraid that, by leaving, whoever was leaving her books and was watching over her, would stay here. She had been afraid of losing that but she decided to suck it up, be brave, and do this for her mother's happiness.

As she packed, she decided to leave behind a letter for the person who had left her all these gifts over time. It had mainly been books but she had also received, for her 9th birthday, a pendant that she had never taken off ever since that day, mainly because it was the same one as the one the man who saved her life when she was 8 had been wearing.

The books she had received were all on Viking history, culture and religion. One of them was handwritten, a journal and she grew to believe that this journal belonged to the man who gave her these gifts and had saved her life.

 _"Dear gardian angel, or whoever you are,_

 _Are you the one who saved my life from the car back when I was 8 years old? I think that you are._

 _I'm thankful for all the gifts you've given me over the years and even though I don't know who or what you are, I trust you and you've become a friend over the years. This letter is not only to thank you for everything but also to tell you that I'm leaving. I'm moving in with my father, in Forks, to let my mother travel with Phil. I don't know when I'll come back here, but I hope that one day, you'll trust me enough to let me see you again._

 _I remember you as a giant, but I was very young and not very tall either. I do remember seeing the kindness in your eyes._

 _I wanted to write you this letter a long time ago and almost did a few dozen times but I feared that once I wrote it, your gifts and visits would stop, so I delayed it. Now that I'm leaving, I've decided it was time to leave you a letter._

 _Am I wrong to think you are that man who saved my life? Are you a Viking? Is this why you left me all these books? What does the pendant mean?_

 _I feel like I have a thousand questions for you but I've read enough books to know that they won't find an answer right away, but when the time is right._

 _I do hope I'll see you one day,_

 _Your friend,_

 _Bella Swan."_

Reading the letter over to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything, Bella folded it and left it in evidence on her desk, in an enveloppe addressed to her "gardian angel". She wished she could take everything he had ever given her with her to Forks but on the plane, the space was limited so she took the minimum and placed the rest in a box, hoping her mother would ship it to her eventually.

However, the next morning, when Bella woke up, the box was gone and so was the letter. Her first thought was to check around her neck and she smiled when she noticed that the pendant was still there. Where her letter had been, she found a small note:

 _"My dear Bella,_

 _You'll see me soon enough, don't worry._

 _I'll make sure the box waits for you in Forks. I know you don't like the cold or the rain, but trust me on this, you'll get used to it, maybe even grow to love it._

 _You're a smart young woman, you've had a lot of right guesses already about who I am._

 _Some people nickname me 'the Bear'. That's how I was dressed the first time we met, when a little princess placed a plastic tiara on my head, thus fulfilling a prophecy she didn't know existed._

 _The pendant simply means that you're protected by my family and I. That you're one of us. Never take it off._

 _Stay safe, you won't be alone,_

 _Your Bear."_

Bella smiled as she read over the letter and decided to take it with her. She folded it and placed it in her wallet. She was surprised to find her wallet ticker than it was supposed to be. The previous night, she only had a 20 dollar bill in it, that she had earned by babysitting the neighbor's kids. She took it all out and counted 7 twenty dollar bills and 4 ten dollar bills. A lot more than she was supposed to have, she had never had so much money before. On the top bill, she saw a post-it:

 _"Bella,_

 _You never know what will happen, you might need it. Please don't be offended, it makes me happy to give it to you, even though I know that you hate it when people spend money on you. You deserve it, you deserve it all._

 _Your Bear"_

Bella smiled once more and placed the money back where it was supposed to be. She hated when people spent money on her but, coming from this person, she couldn't be mad, she liked that he, whoever he was, gave her things and thought about her. She couldn't wait to meet him.

.

True to herself, Bella had a book with her on the plane, one of her favorite classics and she was so engrossed in the book that she didn't notice the 5 people sitting a few rows behind her. If she had, she would have seen the man who saved her life, her elementary school librarian and her Middle school librarian sitting there. She would have understood a lot but Rollo didn't worry, she'd see him soon enough. Now, in the middle of an airplane, wasn't the right moment.

Now, their priority was to go and settle with Bjorn and Torvi in their house. Bjorn and his wife had started school there at the beginning of the year, along with the Cullen's and he had made sure that Bella would always have him or Torvi in her classes. As much as he loved Carlisle for being his old friend's descendent, he didn't trust some of his adopted children, especially Edward, who thought himself better than everyone else because of his gift, or Jasper, who had a poor control because of his gift.

.

Later, after her father picked her up and they stopped to get something to eat at a local restaurant he loved, once Bella was getting ready to finally settle in her new bedroom, she smiled when she saw a box already waiting for her between the bed and the window. It was the box her _Bear_ had taken from her bedroom in Phoenix. Dropping her suitcases, she rushed to the box to open it and sort through this first, before she even took her clothes out. There was another journal in the box, written in the same handwriting as the first one and Bella was sure that she'd learn moreabout her bear in it. On top of it, a post-it asked her to wait a few weeks before she opened it. She didn't like having to wait but decided to do as she was told.

She looked around her bedroom and also noticed that, on her bed, a few viking runes had been engraved, meant to cast protection upon her. It made her smile as she touched them with the tip of her fingers. It was beautiful.

Thinking back on the letter he had left her, she opened the window and looked outside. It was dark, night had already fallen, and the clouds hinted that it would rain soon.

"I hope you were right about me growing to like this place." Bella whispered to no one in particular, thinking of her Bear, her gardian angel.

Once she was done sorting through everything, Bella went to wish her father a good night and she went to bed, already thinking about having to go to school the next day. Thankfully, her father had gotten her an old truck that she'd be able to use to drive herself to school. At least she didn't have to walk or go in her father's cruiser.

The next morning, Bella smiled when she saw, on her nightstand, a folded piece of paper that hadn't been there the previous evening. He had come into her bedroom while she was sleeping once more, he had traveled with her, followed her there. She could have found it creepy, and, coming from anyone else, she probably would have but coming from this one, she liked it. It made her feel safe, protected.

 _"Bella,_

 _I know that you're dreading this first day, don't worry, you won't be alone. While I'm too old to join you in school, I have friends and family that will be there, watching over you. I'm sure you're smart enough to recognize them. They'll never lie to you, neither will I. If you recognize them and ask them who they are, they'll answer._

 _Have a good day, stay safe._

 _Your Bear._ "

Bella couldn't help the bright smile that grew on her face, already her day would be that much better. She went in the bathroom, got cleaned and dressed, ate her breakfast with her father and left for school after exchanging good day wishes and promising to call him if she needed anything.

.

As soon as she arrived in school, Bella went to get her schedule and soon realized that everyone knew about her and was excited to meet her. She was the shiny new toy and she hated it. Already she missed her old high school where it was so easy to blend in and be invisible.

At the end of her first day, she had made a few friends, gotten a boy named Edward Cullen to hate her for no reasons and she had a good guess as to who her Bear's friends were. A girl who had her locker right next to hers and was in a few of her classes named Torvi and her boyfriend, who happened to share a few classes with her as well and was named Bjorn, both had pendents similar to the one hidden under her shirt. Bjorn also wore an ancient looking bracelet, resembling the arm rings she had read about in the books.

She liked them, they were nice enough and Bjorn had saved her from Mike's overbearing attention during PE, which was always a plus.

.

"Hurgh! I hate this! Why do we have to take PE every year here, it's so unfair! I hate sport, I have zero coordination and I'm going to end up spending all my time at the nurse' office." Bella complained as she changed back into her normal clothes after her last period of the last day of her second week there.

"Don't worry, Bjorn and I will make sure you don't get hurt." Torvi told her kindly.

"Thanks, but I hate that other people have to be contently on the look out for me. I'm a walking talking danger magnet." She whispered back.

"It's not a trouble at all, trust me. And you're no such thing." The blond replied.

"Because of Him, right? The necklace you and Bjorn wear... I've seen it before..." Bella asked, deciding to be brave.

"He said you were smart." Torvi nodded as they walked out of the room and joined Bjorn outside.

"When will I meet him?" Bella asked.

"Soon." Bjorn replied with a smile.

"Who is he to you?" Bella asked them.

"He's my uncle." Bjorn replied honestly.

"Hey, I've seen you talk with Emmett Cullen, do you know their family well?" Bella asked, knowing she wouldn't hear more about her Bear right now, she decided to try and change the subject.

"Kind of. We're closer to their father, Carlisle, but we know the rest of them well enough. Emmett and Rosalie are nice enough. Why?" Bjorn asked, surprised at her question.

"Edward, he seemed to hate me when he first met me, in biology class and I don't know what I did to deserve that. I don't like not knowing, especially since I don't feel like I did anything worthy of being hated." Bella explained.

"Don't worry, it will be explained to you soon enough. He's actually the reason why you haven't met my uncle yet. He has a little temper issue and my uncle is helping him get it under control to make sure that you're safe."

"I wish I could know why your uncle cares so much about my safety. Was he the one who saved me when I was 8?" She asked them.

"You will know soon enough, don't worry." Torvi told her kindly.

"Yes, it was him. Don't worry, he hasn't gotten any older." Bjorn reassured her.

"I figured he wasn't completely human what with his ability to get into my room without breaking anything. Can you tell me what you all are?" She asked.

They had reached her truck by now.

"I can tell you that my entire family is the same as he is, that we're all very old and that the Cullen family is the same as us." Bjorn replied cryptically.

"I... I have a friend who lives on La Push. His father is my father's best friend, and last week-end we were invited there for dinner. Jacob told me a story..." Bella started.

"Jacob Black?" Torvi asked and Bella nodded.

"We know his family well." Bjorn added.

"That's what he told me, yes. He told me of one of their legends as well. A legends that concern your family and the Cullen's." Bella stopped there and looked at their faces.

"We figured you'd find out this way, yes." Torvi smiled.

"So it's true then? You're all... You're all vampires?" Bella asked in a small voice, making sure that nobody could hear what she was saying.

"Yes, we are but don't worry, we won't hurt you." Bjorn assured her.

"I know, I trust you. If you wanted me dead, you'd have done it a while back." Bella smiled.

"About that, the pendant my uncle gave you, you shouldn't hide it. If you ever cross another vampire, this necklace will save you, it will show that you belong with us, that you're a member of our coven. It could save your life. Other coven fear us and with this pendant, they'd know that hurting you would be lethal to them." Bjorn warned Bella, as he took the necklace out from under her shirt.

"I will." Bella nodded.

"Now you should go home, I'm sure you have a lot to do. We'll see you Monday." The Vikings told her and she nodded, waved goodbye and got into her truck, her head full of thoughts and questions.

* * *

 **So, what did you think of this one? Edward comes back next chapter. You'll learn where he's been and with whom.**

 **Review please?**

 **Lorelei Candice Black**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Part 4_**

* * *

Edward had never liked Carlisle's Viking friends much, even though he had only seen them a couple of times and he liked them even worst now that this brute named Rollo had decided to follow him until he had his rage and bloodlust for Isabella Swan under control. For some reason, the most dangerous of the Viking Coven had taken a liking to the human girl and had decided to protect her, especially from him.

He had brought him a shirt with Bella's scent on it so that he could grow accustomed to the smell and, when Edward had decided to just drain Bella and be done with it, Rollo had grown wild and ripped his legs out, waiting two days before he gave them back and then taking even longer to work on Edward's control.

Edward hated that the Viking kept on calling him "kid", as though he was some 8 years old that needed to be watched constantly and told what to do.

"She's just a human and not even an interesting one at that, why are you so defensive of her?" Edward asked, unable to decipher the warrior's thoughts clearly.

"Because she's my Soul Mate, destined for me, prophecised a long time ago. I've been watching over her for the past few years, waiting for her for centuries, and I'm not about to let you or anyone else harm her in any way." Rollo growled to answer to boy.

"There's nothing special about her, you'll find someone else easily." Edward rolled his eyes before Rollo hit him, making fall on his ass, and growled dangerously at him.

It took two weeks before Edward calmed down and one more week for him to be able to control himself around Bella's scent. When they finally got back to Forks, Bjorn told his uncle everything that he had missed and that Bella not only knew that they were vampires and accepted it but also that she was their friend now. Both himself and Torvi had grown quickly to love her like a dear friend and even though she hadn't seen the rest of the coven yet, they were sure it would go well.

"Torvi and I meet her after school twice a week so that we can do our homework together. The Cullens have kept their distances so far even though Alice really wants to get to know her. Most of the time, we meet at her place but she came over once. Floki and Helga were in Seattle and my parents were hunting." Bjorn explained.

"Good. Will she have to sit by Edward in Biology?" Rollo asked.

"Yes, sadly, she won't have a choice, the teacher doesn't want to change assigned sitting without a good reason and we couldn't very well tell him the truth. Will he be able to control himself?" Bjorn asked worriedly, having grown to love the girl like family.

"I believe so, yes. But it's a good thing that Torvi and you are in this class as well. In case he loses control, you'll be able to protect her." Rollo decided.

"Yes, don't worry Uncle, she's one of us and we protect our own." Bjorn nodded.

"The girl will be fine, Rollo, don't worry. She'll live to join us in a few years. I've seen it." Floki reassured his friend.

.

Bella didn't speak much to her father, neither of them were very talkative people but the silence between them was always comfortable. Bjorn had told her that her father knew what they were, through Billy, and that he accepted what they were. Charlie had apparently had a run in with Ragnar and Lagertha a few weeks ago.

"Dad, I... I was wondering... Do you like the Lothbrok family?" She asked him one evening.

"Sure, they're nice enough. I went fishing with Ragnar and Floki a few times. They're fun people. Good people. Billy likes them too. Why?" Charlie asked her.

"Bjorn and Torvi are at school with me, we share several classes. They're nice." Bella replied.

"Nice kids." Charlie nodded.

"I... They're different though." Bella hinted, wishing her father would bring the vampire subject before she did.

"Different yes, but good people." He insisted.

"I know. I... I know what they are, dad. And I know that you know too." Bella said.

"They told you?" Charlie asked her, surprised.

"Kind of. Jacob told me their legends and I figured out enough to guess and ask them. I... They've been watching over me for a while. They gave me this necklace for my 9th birthday and Bjorn's uncle saved me from a crazy car when I was 8." Bella revealed.

"Bjorn's uncle... Rollo? I've only seen him once. Big guy but nice enough. Why did they tell you? I know that they told me because I was hunting a serial rapist and witnessed Ragnar draining him with Lagertha. They told me what they were and I promised to keep the secret as long as they didn't hunt humans but they mainly feed on animals, they only drink from humans when they're evil." Charlie declared.

"Bjorn refuses to tell me why, he says that I'll find out in time but he and Torvi say that I'm one of them, that I was prophecised. Over the years they gave me lots of books on Vikings, before I even knew any of them, and I think it has to do with this Rollo." Bella replied.

"Have you met him?" Charlie asked.

"No, not yet. I mean, not since I was 8 and he saved my life but I was a kid and he looked like a giant to me back then, why?"

"You seem to like him. In a way a father never likes his little girl to like a man." The father noticed with a small smile.

"I... I don't know... I think so, but it doesn't make sense since I've never really met him..." Bella shook her head.

"Not everything has to make sense all the time, I've learned that over time. I trust you, Bells. You're a mature and responsible girl, especially for your age. Your mother used to say that you were born 35 and grew more middle aged every year and she's right. Whatever it is, I trust you. Just... Be careful and don't do anything you don't want to do." Charlie told her sincerely.

"Thanks dad."

When Bella went up to her room after dinner, planning on reading a book before going to bed, she felt immediately that something had changed. She couldn't see anything but she could feel it, without knowing why. Something had changed since she had been in it an hour ago to drop her school bag. Standing in the doorway, she waited a few seconds before she turned on the lights and a few more seconds before she walked in and closed the door behind her.

"It's only me, Bella." Torvi said in an amused voice, showing herself from where she had hidden, between the wall and the closet.

"Torvi, what are you doing here at this hour?" Bella asked her, relaxing immediately.

Deep down, Bella was also disappointed. She had been half expecting Rollo to show up, maybe because she had spoken with her father about him.

"Rollo's back and he's asked me to warn you that Edward Cullen will be back to school tomorrow morning. You'll have to sit by him in Biology. He should be in control but if you feel unsafe, or if you're scared, don't hesitate to do something. Either pretend you're sick and go to the nurse's office or whisper for help and Bjorn or I will find a way to help you. Rollo won't be far either." Torvi explained.

"Does it mean that I'm finally going to get to meet him officially? Rollo, I mean." Bella asked.

"Not yet. Floki feels that it would be best if he waited a little longer before he introduces himself, and Floki's warnings come directly from the Gods, so we have to listen to him. It won't be more than a few weeks apparently." Torvi replied.

"Oh." Was all that Bella could say but Torvi smiled when she heard the disappointment in her voice.

"Don't worry, it was foretold, you'll see him and everything will become clear then."

"I hope so. What about the Cullen's? Are they dangerous or something? Because you and Bjorn seem to always stop them from coming close to me." Bella asked, thinking of Alice Cullen's numerous attempts at coming close to her.

"Bjorn tends to be a bit overprotective of the people he cares about, we all are, that's our way and we've all grown to care deeply about you. Don't worry, they're not dangerous, we're just worried because Jasper has a hard time controlling his thirst around humans, mainly because of his gift which allows him to feel what everyone else is feeling." The blond explained.

"I see, so he feels the thirst of 6 other vampires at school, plus the roller coaster of emotions from all the teenagers... Now I feel bad for him, especially since several girls have got to always have their periods around school... It's a wonder he manages to keep this calm! But it's safe for me to talk to Alice, then? She seems to want to befriend me and since they don't talk to anyone else..."

"Don't worry, it's safe, you can talk to her, just remember that they are all younger than we are and control sometimes is harder for them. They don't have the same blessing from the Gods as we do. Well, except for Carlisle that is."

"I'll try to remember that. Thanks."

"Goodnight Bella. I'll see you tomorrow at school." Torvi told Bella before she left by jumping from the window.

Bella looked out the window after her friend, half expecting to see someone else waiting outside, maybe Rollo. Closing the window with a sight, Bella opened the second journal that had been given to her, curious about what her Bear, Rollo, would teach her in this volume.

Unfortunately, Bella was so tired that she was only able to read the first couple of pages, where Rollo introduced his family.

The first journal had been mostly about his view on their way of life, this one seemed to be his history.

.

The next morning, when Bella arrived to school, she noticed immediately that Edward was there, standing by the front door with his siblings. She decided to act as though she hadn't noticed, Bella walked inside, noticing that Bjorn's car wasn't there yet, which was weird because he was always there long before her. When she walked by the Cullen's, Alice smiled and nodded her way, so Bella did the same and went to her locker. There, she was surprised not to see her friends either. Bjorn and Torvi were usually making out against the lockers by this time.

Deciding not to worry about people who could break a mountain if they wanted to, Bella went to class and chuckled when, 15 minutes into the class, Torvi arrived, claiming that she forgot to wake up.

"Nice excuse coming from someone who doesn't sleep." Bella whispered her way when the Viking vampire sat by her side.

"Well, it's not completely wrong, Bjorn and I did forget to get out of bed, we just weren't asleep in it." Trovi replied with a grin, making Bella blush.

"At least it makes you look more human. The Cullen's never use that excuse, they're never late, people get suspicious." Bella chuckled.

"True." Torvi nodded.

The rest of the morning went by without any problems and, when it was time for lunch, Bella sat at her usual table with Bjorn and Torvi, surprised when Alice and Edward joined them. Bella noticed that her Viking friends had made sure to place themselves between the Cullens and herself, ready to protect her if need be.

"You're not spending lunch with Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie today?" Torvi asked them.

"No, Emmett and Jasper are arguing about a wrestling match they had last night, they disagree as to who the winner was and it's boring." Alice replied.

"Wasn't there any witnesses to decide?" Bella asked.

"No, after a time, their games become annoying. They're both extremely childish." Edward replied, speaking to Bella for the first time, acting as though he hadn't been exceptionally rude the first time they had met.

"They could just have a rematch." Bella suggested.

"This was the rematch, of a rematch." Alice chuckled, making them all laugh.

"They should have the rematch in front of my uncle and let him decide. He'll end up joining in on the fun and declare himself the winner after having handed them both their asses." Bjorn suggested, making them all chuckle and getting Bella thinking about the man and the importance he already had in her life while she hadn't seen him since she was 8.

"That man is such a brute." Edward frown, talking about Rollo.

"Be careful about what you say about my Uncle, Masen. Being Carlisle's first companion won't protect you much longer if you keep this up." Bjorn growled.

He knew that by calling Edward by his human last name, he was setting him apart from the rest of the Cullen coven and he knew that it would anger Edward, but he didn't care. Bjorn loved his uncle as much as he loved his parents and he wouldn't let anyone ruin this potential happiness for him, especially not a stubborn child like Edward. His uncle had waited too long for Bella to let anyone prevent this from happening.

"What's going on?" Bella asked, surprised by the sudden turn their conversation had taken.

"Edward doesn't like Rollo very much." Alice replied in an apologetic tone.

"But why? He's been helping you for the past few weeks, right?" Bella asked him.

"It wasn't exactly unselfish and I don't like his ways. He's covered in tattoos and..." Edward started to say but was cut by Bjorn:

"Shut it now if you don't want to have to miss any more school. My uncle is a great man who has suffered more than you ever have in your life, and yet he's still standing, still alive, still fighting for his happiness. You don't mesure up to him." Bjorn had spoken in a low growl and even though Bella barely heard it, she couldn't get herself to be scared.

She knew that she was safe with the Vikings and even if Bjorn got out of control, Torvi would help her.

"Calm down, both of you! You don't want to cause a scene here." Alice whispered as Edward started growling as well.

"I know what you're trying to do, you know. You're trying to get me to stop talking to keep Bella in the dark about the man who claims she's destined to be with. Doesn't she deserve to know the man who wants to have her?" Edward declared with an arrogant grin, surprising Bella.

"It wouldn't bother me if you spoke the truth but you don't know Rollo enough to speak the truth. As to his bond to Bella, he's kind enough to wait for the time to be right and she didn't know about it until you told her, simply because my uncle wanted her to have a choice." Bjorn replied angrily.

"He's too old for her, he doesn't deserve her." Edward snapped.

Bella could see, out the corner of her eyes, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie ready to come if necessary.

"How do you know? You don't know me. You don't know anything about me, you've barely spoken to me since I got here and you almost ate me the first time you saw me. You don't speak for me. As to his age, he's not growing any older, I have time to catch up with him before I'm turned." Bella snapped, angry and making Torvi smiled.

Bjorn would make sure to let his uncle know that Bella had defended him with such fire, it would please him but he was probably hanging out in the woods behind the school, just in case they needed him to protect his beloved Bella.

"You speak without knowing. And you'd actually consider turning into this? Lose your soul over that brutish beast covered in tattoos?" Edward asked her in a calm but condescending tone.

"Lose my soul? Now that is complete nonsense but let's not get into that, it would risk hurting that hard little head of yours. And he's not a brutish beast, he's my bear. I'm going to class, if you speak to me in Biology, I'll scream and get you in trouble. Or I'll tell people that the real reason you're mad at me, is because I know your secret and I'll spread such ridiculous rumors about you around school that you'll have to hide or leave town. Don't worry though, the rumors won't touch the rest of your family." Bella snapped before she stood up and left the table.

"She's got fire, mom was right. She would have made a great shield-maiden." Bjorn stated with a smile as he and Torvi stood up and followed Bella.

"I'm not so sure her coordination would have allowed her to be one." Alice added, trying to be nice and to prove that she wasn't necessarily on her brother's side.

"True, but it would have gotten better over time." Torvi replied as she followed Bjorn to Biology.

As they walked away, they could hear Alice scolding her brother for his behavior and it made them smile.

* * *

 **Do you think Edward will be nicer with Bella? What do you think he'll do?**

 **(By the way, today's my 31st birthday and the first one without my father so i'm all alone. A review would make a great present, wouldn't it? :-) )**

 **Review please**

 **Lorelei Candice Black**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Part 5_**

* * *

When Edward finally arrived in Biology class, right before the bell rang, Bella ignored him and concentrated on what the teacher was writing on the board about today's lesson. She listened to the teacher, confident that she understood the lesson well and that she wouldn't need help, when a piece of paper appeared in front of her. She didn't recognize Torvi or Bjorn's handwriting, which she knew well by now. She could guess who it was from and she decided not to pick it up. If he had something to say to her, Edward would have to work harder than that.

About 2 minutes later, another piece of paper appeared next to to previous one and, once more, Bella ignored it. 5 minutes later, a third piece of paper arrived and, this time, it was placed directly under her pen, on her notebook. Annoyed by his insistence, Bella opened it, determined not to make it easy for him but to have peace during class so she could follow.

 _"Bella,_

 _Please forgive my earlier outburst, I didn't mean you any disrespect. I was just trying to protect your virtue and innocence. You have no idea how violent and unevolved Vikings can be. You have to trust me on this._

 _Edward"_

Chuckling silently, Bella shook her head and crumbled the piece of paper into a ball that she set aside, with the other 2 unopened ones, before she went back to listening to the teacher's lesson. She probably knew more about Vikings than he did, but she kept that for herself. If he wanted to keep on acting immature, then so be it. he'd only manage to look like an idiot.

Of course she could run away, go to the nurse and let her friends sort this out and make Edward go but she didn't like other people fighting her fights. She'd stand strong and if he wanted to be her friend, he'd have to change his behavior. She was a modern and independent woman, not a little girl from a century ago who needed a man to tell her what to do and when to do it.

Seconds later, another piece of paper appeared and a bigger wave of annoyance washed over Bella.

 _"I just want for us to be friends, Bella. I promise I won't bring up Rollo again if you give me a chance. I'll do my best to keep what I know of the Vikings to myself."_

Bella wanted to ignore him again but she knew that it wouldn't be nice. She was a good person and good people forgave, gave second chances. After all, if he only wanted to be her friend, she should give him that opportunity and maybe she could use that opportunity to teach him what the Viking people were really about. This could be an occasion to educate him, help him get along better with Rollo's family. Maybe he would be a good friend and if he disappointed her, then she'd cast him out of her life again. She discreetly wrote on the piece of paper before she slide it back to Edward, who hide his smile as best he could.

" _Fine, one chance to try and be friends, now let me listen, I actually care about my education. And don't forget that I know more about the North people than you do so don't try to influence me, you'd only end up looking like a fool._ "

To Bella, this was one chance for him to become her friend but to him, this was one chance to win her over, one chance to take her away from Rollo, one chance to hurt the arrogant warrior and the entire barbarian family Carlisle loved so much without reasons. Thankfully, nobody would know his plan, and what little Alice would manage to see wouldn't tell her anything specific. Maybe he'd even manage to convince Jasper and Alice that he was falling in love with Bella. After all, she wasn't so bad for a human.

.

"Did everything go well? I noticed he wrote you a couple of notes, what did he want?" Bjorn asked Bella on their way to PE.

"I swear, Bjorn, sometimes, you make me feel like instead of being my friend, you're my big brother." Bella chuckled, making Torvi smile as well.

"I might feel a bit overprotective of you." He admitted with a smile.

"He just apologized and promised never to speak about Rollo again if I gave him a chance to be my friend. I agreed to give him one chance, just one." Bella replied, showing them both notes.

"Just friendship?" Torvi asked.

"Of course, why?" Bella asked back, curious.

"Just wondering... He might end up wanting more." Torvi replied as they waved at Bjorn and entered their changing room.

"Well, that's too bad for him, then. I'm not interested in him, not this way. He'd have better chances with Jessica, if dating is what he's interested in." Bella replied.

She had almost added 'I'm spoken for', thinking of Rollo, but she held it back for now. She didn't want to sound too forward, she didn't even know if she'd like him, if they'd get along. She might simply be expecting too much out of their prophecised bond.

.

When she finally got home, Bella cast a dark look at the darkening sky. The clouds indicated rain for the night, and she always slept badly when it rained during the night. To top it all, it was getting colder each day and she hated the cold, especially when she had to drive. Watching the snow or ice from inside her bedroom wouldn't bother her, it was actually kind of pretty but having to drive and walk through it was something else entirely, especially with her terrible coordination. She could feel that she'd end up at the ER sooner rather than later. Her vampire friends wouldn't be able to protect her against her clumsiness 24 hours a day, 7 days a week.

"How was your day?" Her father asked her as they ate dinner together.

"Fine enough. Why?" She asked him.

"No reasons. I've heard of a dance coming up at school, will you go?" he asked her, trying to hide that he didn't like having this conversation.

"I don't think so. I don't like dancing and I don't see anybody I'd like to go with. I guess I could probably tag along with Bjorn and Torvi but I'd feel like a third wheel and I don't like it." Bella replied honestly.

"It's just... While I was at the supermarket earlier, I got everything on your list by the way, I heard Jessica Stanley telling her mother that the boy she liked, Edward Cullen, was flirting with you." Charlie hinted.

"You're acting like a gossiping teenage girl, dad." Bella chuckled.

"So?" he insisted.

"So Edward is barely a friend. I'm not going to the dance with him, even if he asked me." Bella shook her head.

"Is it because of Rollo?"

"What do you mean?" Bella was confused now.

"I mean, I don't want you to pass on normal life experiences because you're waiting on someone else, because of some prophecy. That's not what he'd want." Charlie explained.

"I'm not. School dances or other group activities with people my age just isn't my thing. That's probably why I get along so well with Bjorn and Torvi, because they're far from being teenagers." Bella replied with a smile.

"Maybe you should still find something to do, you shouldn't stay at home all the time, Bella."

"My favorite activity is reading, dad. That's hardly something I can do elsewhere in this town. Maybe in summer, but otherwise, I'm afraid I'm stuck here." She chuckled.

"Just... I don't want you to grow to resent this place like your mother did." Charlie insisted, explaining why he was so insistent.

"Don't worry, dad, I won't. Sure, I don't like the rain or the cold, but otherwise, it's kind of nice here. I fit in better than in Phoenix, probably because of Bjorn and Torvi. And it's kind of nice not having to be the adult all the time, to know that there's an actual adult I can count on here." She said the last part with a smile to her father, who smiled back to her, happy.

"They're good friends then?"

"Yes. Torvi is my best friend and Bjorn... Bjorn makes me feel like I have a big brother. He's a bit overprotective but he's saved me from quite a few embarrassing trips to the ER due to my clumsiness." Bella chuckled.

"I'm happy things turned out so well for you here, Bella." Charlie smiled at her.

"Let's hope it stays that way." Belle whispered.

.

The next day, Bella drove extra-carefully on the way to school, not wanting to get into an accident with the ice on the road. Once on the parking lot, she noticed that her truck had chains it didn't have the previous night. Her father had probably done it before he left for work and she made a mental note to thank him later. Standing carefully next to her truck, she waved back at Bjorn and Torvi who were waiting for her next to the front door, the Cullen's by their side. They were probably waiting to see if she'd need their help crossing the parking lot without falling over.

She turned around, back to the truck to grab her school bag and thought that she saw something, or rather someone, in the tree line. A tall shape, with dark hair.

"Rollo?" Bella whispered, but she couldn't see much now.

Shaking her head, she turned back around and saw Tyler Crawley's truck heading right toward her. She saw everything happen in slow motion, unable to move. Bjorn and Torvi had looks of horror on their faces and Emmett and Rosalie seemed to be holding them back, Alice's eyes were closed and Bella knew that she had very little chance of getting out of this alive. She could see Torvi's mouth forming her name. They couldn't get to her on time without anyone noticing, which was probably why Emmett and Rosalie were holding them back. No point on risking exposure.

Bella wanted to close her eyes but she couldn't, all she could do was watch the truck slide towards her. It was about to hit her when she felt cold and strong hands pulling her down. In less than a second, she was laying under her truck, a strong man by her side. He had even placed his hand between her head and the ground to prevent her from hurting herself too much.

"Thank you." Bella whispered, pulling her head up to see that it was Rollo who had saved her life.

"Are you okay?" he asked her in his deep voice, concerned, as his hands pulled the hair from her face, allowing him to look her in the eyes.

"I think so. Much better than I would be if you hadn't been there." Bella smiled.

"And here I thought that putting the chains on your trucks would be enough to keep you safe. Floki was right, keeping you safe is going to be a full time job for me." Rollo replied.

"You're only starting to get that now? I thought you were watching after me since I was a kid. I'm sure it's not only the second time you've save my life." Bella replied in a whisper while people tried to call after Tyler, to see if he was still conscious.

"I thought it'd get better with time." Rollo chuckled.

"Bella, are you okay down there? Please tell me you're okay? Are you alive? Are you dead? Answer me!" Angela called out, having seen Bella fall down at the same time the car hit her truck.

"Yes, I... I'm fine, I think. Just stuck under my truck." Bella replied, knowing that she couldn't spend all day with Rollo hidden under her truck.

"I should go." Rollo whispered.

"No! I... There's so much I want to ask you..." She shook her head, panicking.

"Don't worry princess, I won't be far. You'll always be safe." Rollo told her and, before she realized that he had dropped a kiss on her forehead, he was gone.

"Bella, are you hurt?" A teacher's voice asked her, after having been told that she was down there.

"I don't think so. No obvious damage anyway. No hurry." She replied back, shouting to be heard.

"Okay, don't move, stay there." The teacher, mister Varner she recognized, replied.

"Not going anywhere." Bella agreed, making a few people chuckle.

After a few minutes, Bella heard her father's voice coming closer, she was sure that Bjorn and Torvi would tell him what had happened and that she was fine. Sure, she felt a bit sore, but considering she could have been dead, or paralyzed, she considered herself lucky and fine. She could lie in the cold a bit longer.

.

When Bella was finally pulled out from under her truck, they insisted on taking her to the hospital so that a doctor could check her out. There, she finally got to meet Doctor Cullen. He confirmed that she was fine but he also advised her to go home for the rest of the day, so Charlie drove her home before he left to go back to work.

"How is she?" Rollo asked Charlie, appearing behind him, before the man could get into his car.

"Doc said she was fine. Thank you, for saving her and for putting the chains on her truck. I was going to do it this morning before work but you had already done it." Charlie nodded at the tall man.

"I had the time. Nothing else to do at night." Rollo waved it off.

He had almost added "for now", but considering that he was speaking to Bella's father, he changed his mind. He wanted the man to continue to like him for as long as possible.

"Well, I feel better knowing that you and your family are watching over my daughter, especially on days like today." Charlie nodded.

"Do you mind if I go in and talk to her?" Rollo asked him.

"You're asking for my permission?" Charlie was surprised.

"You're her father, Charlie. If you think she's not ready or that it's still too soon, I'll do my best to wait." The warrior replied.

"I wish I could tell you to wait but my daughter isn't like normal teenage girls, she's much more mature, always has been. Just... Keep in mind that she's only 17, alright? Wait until she's ready for... You know, more serious stuff." Charlie advised with a big blush.

"Thank you." Rollo nodded.

Charlie started his car and went to work while Rollo walked through the front door of the house and made his way to Bella's bedroom.

"Dad, I told you, I'm fine, you can go to work, you don't have to check on me all day long." Bella called out when she heard someone knock on her door.

"Your father did leave for work, it's only me. I figured we could talk now." Rollo told her as he opened the door and walked in her room.

* * *

 _ **What did you think? Will he tell her more about the prophecy? Will Edward do something?**_

 _ **Review please**_

 _ **Lorelei Candice Black**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Part 6**_

* * *

Bella couldn't help but think that Rollo didn't fit in her bedroom, it was weird seeing him there and his presence made her blush. Not that her bedroom was overly girly, but it was girly enough that Rollo, a very masculin warrior from another time, seemed even more out of place standing in it, though he acted like he was perfectly at ease there, probably because he had been there before when she was either asleep or away. He was dressed in a pair of dark jeans, a simple grey short sleeved shirt and a brown leather jacket that he took off and placed on her chair. His hair were longer than what Bella was used to in a man, but on him, it looked great and made him even more handsome. Bella thought that he was very handsome and she couldn't keep her eyes from looking at all of the tattoos she could see, blushing as she wondered if he had more and where they were.

Seeing him so close to her, now, she couldn't help but imagine him in a battlefield, with an ax or a sword in his hands, fighting the enemies. She was sure that he had been great at it and that he could still be just as good at fighting with such weapons, even though he obviously didn't need them anymore.

Placing the book she had opened on her bedside, she sat up and invited Rollo to sit, which he did, on her desk chair. They were now facing each other.

"So, thank you for saving my life from a crazy car, again." Bella told him, making him smile when she accentuated the ' _again_ '.

"You never have to thank me for this, Bella."

"Why were you there by the way? Are you always around when I'm in school?" She asked him.

"No, not always. I trust Bjorn and Torvi to keep you safe most of the time but Floki told me that he had a bad feeling. Something bad the gods hadn't planned for was going to happen, he couldn't see what or to whom, just that it was a human close to us. I watched after you, Ragnar and Lagertha watched after your father while Floki and Helga watched after Billy. We weren't sure which one it would hit." Rollo replied honestly.

"What do you mean when you say that the gods hadn't planned on it?" Bella asked him, curious.

"Someone made sure the boy's car would get out of control. We're not sure who it is though, but we have our suspicions."

"How do you know?"

"The chains on his tires were brand new and yet they broke when he entered the parking lot. They think it was simply a defective product but we know better. Someone broke them, knowing it would hit your car. For someone with our mind, it's easy to calculate were the car would end up." Rollo told her, knowing that the truth would be best but that she'd be worried.

"Someone tried to get me killed on purpose?" Bella asked him, horrified.

"Don't worry, we'll find out who it is and stop them." Rollo reassured her and she knew that he was right, that she was safe.

"Do you have any idea on who it is?"

"We have a few enemies that could try to hurt you to get to us but most of them are too scared to try anything and they're all on the other side of the world. Then there's Edward."

"He really doesn't like you, that much is obvious." Bella nodded.

"I respect Carlisle and his family but Edward's gift has made him arrogant. He's frustrated that he can't read your mind and since you smell especially good to him, he considers your presence here as his personal purgatory. He did mention killing you a few times when I tried to help him get control. I thought he had finally come to reason but maybe he didn't. The gods warned Floki not to let our guard down around him." Rollo explained, deciding not to hide anything from her.

"But he said that he wanted to be my friend. Torvi even said that he acted like he wanted to be more, not that I'd be interested but still... Why would he pretend he wants to be my friend, or more, if he wants me dead?"

"Maybe to cover his tracks. He's gotten good at controlling what Alice sees of her visions and Jasper feels so many different emotions half the time that it's also easy to control what he feels coming from him, he just has to be careful when they're alone or with the rest of the family." He told her.

"I... Do you know if he was standing with his siblings when Tyler's chains were broken?"

"I wasn't paying attention, I was watching you. Bjorn and Torvi didn't pay attention to him either, they were talking with Emmett and Rosalie, planning a hunting trip together." Rollo smiled.

"Well, maybe I can pretend I don't suspect him and see what his next move will be." Bella suggested.

"You don't have to do that, if you don't feel safe around him, I'm sure we can convince Carlisle to send him away."

"I know that I'm safe. I'm not afraid, or worried." Bella assured him, making him smile.

"You're brave, Bella. You would have made a great shield maiden." he smiled fondly.

"According to all the books you've given me, that would require better coordination on my part." She chuckled.

"I'm sure you'd have been great."

"So, are you going to go back to hiding or am I going to see you more often now?" She decided to change the subject, not liking speaking about people trying to kill her that much.

"No point in staying away now, unless you want me to."

"No! I mean, I'd like to get to know you better."

"Good." He smiled.

"I... I'd also like to know what this prophecy is all about. All I know is that it was made a long time ago and it concerns me, and you. Can you tell me what it is?" She asked him.

"Are you sure that you're ready for this?"

"Yes, I am."

"Just know that no matter what this prophecy says, you have the power to decide what happens. No matter what it says we are, if all you want to be is friends, then we will be friends. Do you understand?" he asked her and, after she nodded, he told her about their fateful meeting with the seer, about his predictions and the choice Rollo had been asked to make.

He told her about Gisla, when they got married and he learned her language to tell her that as soon as they could go back on their land, he'd pretend he was dead and allow her to marry someone else, that all he had asked of her was to have children. He told Bella of his long wait, watching over Gisla's descendants over time, waiting for the right one. Then he told her of their first encounter, when he was dressed as a bear and she placed a crown on his head, fulfilling the prophecy.

"Do you know why I did it? Why I placed the Tiara on your head?" Bella asked him with a smile once he was done speaking.

"Why?" He shook his head, curious.

"The previous night, I dreamt of a man with one eye and a crow on his shoulder. He told me that the next day, I had to let my mom dress me like a princess for the party, even though I hated it, and that I'd meet a bear. He said that if the bear helped me, I had to give him my Tiara in exchange, that he'd deserve it. I don't know why but it looked so real, when you handed me that ball back, I did what that man had asked me. Now that I know more about your religion and culture, I think it was Odin." Bella explained.

"I was. He made sure you'd give me the sign I needed." Rollo smiled, in awe.

"Well, I'm glad he did." Bella smiled back at him before she added:

"I... I don't want you to stay away. I know that I'm still young and we'll have to take the time to get to know each other and I'm not quite ready yet but... I... I believe this prophecy, I trust the gods. We are destined to be together and I'm willing to give it a try." Bella told him bravely with a blush on her cheeks.

"I'm very glad you feel that way." he smiled back at her.

"So, are you going to stay here with me all day." She asked him.

"Of course, unless there's something else you want to do that requires me to leave." he nodded.

"No, nothing." She smiled, happy.

Rollo had looked at her room, he was used to it, he often came during the night to listen to her speak or to drop gifts for her. He noticed his second journal on her bedside table.

"Have you finished it?" he asked her.

"No, I've only read the first few pages so far. I didn't know when I'd meet you or get another one so I wanted to make it last." She smiled and he nodded.

"They're really yours, then? You're the one who wrote them?" She asked him.

"Yes, the first one I purposely left out our names, I just wanted you to know my view on everything but this second one, you'll know more about precise events. But If you want, I can answer any question you have now." he smiled.

"Or you could teach me your language? I know Torvi and Bjorn still speak it between themselves sometime, they told me you all do. Could you teach it to me?" She asked him, full of hope and this request made him even happier.

"I'd love to. It should be easy, you've picked up our runes pretty quickly."

To Rollo, her asking to learn his language was a sign that she truly wanted to be one of them, to fit in with his coven, his family, and he loved it.

"What can I say, I wanted to know as much as possible about all of this. I was hoping that by knowing everything that was in these books, I'd understand who you were. I don't know, maybe I was hoping for some magical sudden understanding of everything." She chuckled.

"Well, now, I'm here to answer any question you might have." he nodded.

They spent a couple of hours teaching Bella his native language before he reminded her that she needed to eat and they went downstairs. Bella reheated herself a plate of left-overs.

"Do you want anything? Bjorn mentioned that you could drink alcohol without having to throw it back up later... Charlie has some beers in there." Bella suggested.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Go ahead and eat." He smiled at her.

Bella was surprised by how at ease she already was in Rollo's presence. It was like they had known each other for several decades and she liked it. After Bella was done eating, the sky cleared a little so they went for a walk in the woods. Rollo made sure that Bella wouldn't fall and, naturally, as though she had done it a hundred times before, she held onto his arms as they walked.

"This is nicer than I thought it would be, I'm usually not a big fan of the great outdoors." She told him.

"That's probably because of your coordination." he smiled.

"True." She chuckled.

The entire afternoon went by pretty well and, once they knew school was over for everyone else, Rollo took Bella to his house so she could finally meet the rest of the family.

"So, before we go, there's something you should know. Bjorn's mother and Floki's wife... You've met them before." Rollo told her while she put her jacket on.

"Really? When?" She asked him, lifting her head to look at him.

"Floki's wife is Helga, you've met her in Elementary school, she was working at the school's library." Rollo told her.

"Of course! She's the one who got me so curious about Vikings. I loved Miss Helga, she was so kind and super pretty..." Bella smiled.

"And Lagertha held the same position in Middle school." Rollo told her.

"Miss Gertha? She was nice too, though she scared quite a few boys but it was funny to watch. The half that wasn't scared of her was in love with her." Bella chuckled.

"They liked you, too."

"So, nobody to spy on me in high school?" Bella asked him in a teasing voice.

"Ragnar was there, working as an history teacher but the school was so large, since you weren't in his class, you never noticed him, though he did see you."

"I'm curious now, if Bjorn and Torvi hadn't wanted to go high school, who would have taken which position?" Bella asked him.

"Who knows. Maybe I'd have taken a position as a teacher." He chuckled.

"So I could have a crush on the teacher and get in trouble or get people talking?" She asked with a chuckle, not realizing she was admitting to her crush.

Acting like a gentleman, Rollo pretended he didn't hear.

"This town needs a little scandal, but maybe Floki would have taken a position there, who knows how it would have gone." Rollo liked this moment with Bella, he loved how open she was with him and it made him long for more.

It was finally close, the moment the seer prophecised so long ago, dancing naked on the beach, under a bright sun. His happiness. It was there.

"Before we go, maybe I should warn Charlie that I'm going out." Bella suggested.

"Sure, go ahead and call him." Rollo nodded.

.

As soon as Bella had hung up with her father, she left the house with Rollo and, to make it faster, he took her in his arms and ran her at vampire speed to his house.

"Is that okay? I'm not going too fast, am I? Just tell me if you're going to get sick." Rollo asked her as he ran.

"As long as I keep my eyes closed, I think I'll be fine." She replied in a small voice and, out of concern, Rollo stopped.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Yes, don't worry, I just need to get used to it, I was never one for speed before but I will most definitely grow to like traveling this way." Bella replied confidently.

"As long as you're sure. How about I go a bit slower this time. We'll go faster as you get used to it." he suggested.

"That would be great." She nodded.

There was promise there, a promise that they'd run again together, that she'd let him carry her some more. That they'd spend more time together with time. She liked being in his arms, and, beyond the safe feeling she had every time he was around, when he carried her, she felt protected, like the world could end, she'd be fine.

* * *

 **So far, everything is going well for Bella, right? Do you think the James incident will happen?**

 **Review please, tell me what you thought.**

 **Lorelei Candice Black**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Part 7_**

* * *

Bella had only been at the Lothbrok house once, and it had been with Bjorn and Torvi, while everyone else was out, hunting or doing their own thing. She had only stayed there for an hour before her father picked her up so they could have dinner at La Push.

This time was different, she wasn't here as Bjorn and Torvi's friend, she was here as Rollo's long prophecised Soul Mate and she felt like she'd be judged for every single one of her actions.

"Don't worry, they all already love you, there's no need to be nervous." Rollo reassured her, proving once more how well he knew her.

"What if I do something that upset them in some way?" She asked him.

"That could never happen. Don't worry, be yourself and everything will be fine." He assured her and she believed him.

Rollo put her down on her feet as soon as they crossed the treeline in front of his house and Bella could feel that he had been reluctant to let her go so, needing his comforting presence as well, she placed her hand around his arm.

Smiling, Rollo opened the front door and guided her inside.

"Do you want a tour or did Bjorn and Torvi give you one already?" He asked her.

"They only showed me the first floor. We had homework to do." She smiled.

"I'll show you the rest then, come on." He invited her and she happily followed him.

He showed her the second floor, which held all the bedrooms and bathrooms, and the third floor, which was a large attic that had been turned into a game room with several sort of play stations for video games and a pool table. There was also a dart board on the wall. After that, they went back down and he showed her the garden, the garage filled with cars and motorcycles and finally the dependence, that probably used to be a barn and that was now some sort of training room where they probably sparred a lot.

The garden was beautiful and there were a spot, under a gazebo, that would probably be perfect to read in during the sunny days of spring and summer. It was very pretty and she could guess that, in the spring, beautiful flowers would grow all around it. She wasn't surprised when Rollo told her that he had been the one to carve this gazebo just for her. It touched her and she couldn't help the smile on her face.

He didn't how her the basement, telling her that they used it mostly to store old things but that they also had a large cage there, just in case they had to hold one of their enemies for a while. The cage was strong enough to hold a vampire and she could guess that Rollo had fantasized a lot these past few weeks, of locking Edward inside it.

There was a tool shed that he didn't bother opening, he knew that Bella wouldn't care about it but, just in case she needed something inside one day, he told her where they hid the spare key.

Actually, he told here where all the spare keys were hidden, before he gave her her own set of keys. There were two extra keys and Rollo told here that they were a set of keys for his two cars, just in case she needed them.

"What's mine will be yours eventually, I don't see why I'd wait. If you need it, might as well give you access to it." Rollo told her.

"I don't think I'll ever find myself in urgent need to drive a Lamborghini." She replied with an amused chuckle.

"Who knows, maybe some day." he smiled at her before he showed her more of the outside.

"So, what do you think?" he asked her once he had shown her everything.

"I love it, it's a great house, it suits you all very well but I have to say that my favorite room is still the library that you have downstairs." Bella told him with a smile.

"I figured as much." He chuckled.

"I love how your house is so modern but there's still traces of your culture everywhere, some obvious, others hidden to those who don't know." She complimented.

"Come, the others just came back, Helga is preparing some tea for you." Rollo told her as he guided her to the living room where the rest of the family was waiting for them.

Bella entered nervously the room behind Rollo, half afraid of being rejected. She was greeted by kind smiles and welcoming embrasses from everyone.

"Miss Helga, Miss Gertha, it's nice to see you again." Bella told the two women with a large smile, remembering the two kind women who had been by her side through elementary school and Middle school.

"You can drop the Miss, Bella. You're one of us now, family." Lagertha told her before they both hugged her once more.

Bella spent the rest of the afternoon with the Lothbrok clan, getting to know those she hadn't met yet and she had to admit that she really liked them all. She had things to talk about with all of them and she was happy with them. She felt like she belonged, like she was home.

"Can we talk about Edward now?" Bjorn asked suddenly.

"What about him?" Rollo asked back with a frown.

"I've lead my little investigation today. He only arrived once the car started getting out of control and I asked Charlie if I could take a look at Tyler's car. When I did, I could detect a faint trace of Edward's scent near the front tires where the chains had broken down. I doubt anyone else would have felt it, I only did because of my heighten senses." Bjorn replied.

"So he did try to get me killed." Bella frowned.

"That, or he wanted to be your hero." Torvi replied.

"What do you mean?" Rollo asked in a growl.

"He was about to rush toward the accident seconds before it happened when Jasper and Alice held him back, mentioning that you were around and already in motion. That you'd reach Bella quicker than him and without exposing us all." Torvi added.

"What would he get out of it?" Bella wondered.

"Maybe he thought that you'd be more likely to fall for him if he saved your life. Then he'd be able to poison your mind against my brother." Ragnar suggested.

"These are only supposition though, we don't know anything for sure." Helga shook her head.

"Let's just pretend we don't suspect anything yet. He claims that he wants to be my friend, so I'll pretend I am and I'll spend time with him and his family, maybe I'll manage to find something out, or he'll end up revealing his plan all together. He seems a bit pretentious and arrogant to me, I'm sure he'll make a mistake eventually and we'll finally know his true goal, especially if I pretend I'm all ignorant and innocent. If he thinks that he can easily manipulate me, he won't be as careful." Bella offered.

"It could be dangerous." Rollo growled.

"I'll make sure I'm never alone with him, and I know you'll be around. I'll even tell Edward that after you saved me, we talked, you told me of the prophecy and I'll lie and tell him that it scared me and that I asked you to stay away, that I wasn't ready to believe any of that. It should do the trick, right? Play naive and innocent Bella?" Bella suggested.

"You have a smart little head, I like her plan." Floki nodded with an approving smile.

"I'm not leaving you!" Rollo shook his head.

"You don't have to, you just have to hide away, don't come to see me unless you're sure Edward is away and can't catch you. We'll text. If in a few weeks we haven't found anything, then we'll change strategy." Bella declared.

"We'll keep an eye on her, Uncle, you know that. Alice loves her as well and won't let anything happen to her." Bjorn said and Rollo finally nodded.

In time for dinner, Rollo dropped Bella back at her house, making her promise to call him if she needed anything and promising in return to never be too far away, in case she needed him. Ragnar had volunteered to go to the police station to inform Charlie of their plan, so that he could play along and Bella wouldn't have to lie to him.

.

"I can see why the gods have chosen her for you, Rollo. She's a special one, your little mate." Lagertha told her brother in law when he came back home later that night.

"I don't like that she's taking such a risk with the red headed boy, but I know she's right and that she can take care of herself." Rollo replied.

"She'll be fine and she'll never be alone. I can see the bonds she's formed with our family already. Bjorn already sees her like a little sister, he loves her as much as he used to love Gyda. She's one of us and we protect our own." The blond shield maiden insisted.

"I know. Anyway, I should hunt while she's asleep." Rollo declared.

"In the woods?" Floki asked him, coming in the room.

"No, I was thinking Port Angeles or Seattle. I think I'll have a criminal tonight. Want to come along?" he asked them.

"I hunted yesterday with Ragnar, Bjorn and Torvi went last night." Lagertha shook her head.

"I'll come with you, Helga went to drink some animals with Esme earlier but I think a criminal would do me good." Floki nodded.

.

The next day, Bella went to school and tried to act like nothing had happened the previous day, like nobody was staring at her. She hated being the center of attention and it wasn't about to change now.

"Bella, how are you doing this morning? I was worried, I wanted to visit but your father refused, said that you needed to rest. Carlisle agreed and forbade me to come over." Edward told her as soon as he saw her.

"He was right, I wasn't up for company." She shook her head.

"Except for Rollo, right?" He asked her with a frown.

"It was well time we talked but I don't see how that concerns you." Bella replied, knowing that the moment to play her role was coming.

"What did he tell you? What did he want? Use his hero status to charm you?" Edward asked her with a mocking frown.

"I don't think it's really any of your business, Edward. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to class." She replied.

She knew that if she told him right away, it would seem suspicious. She had to play it well, make him work for it. If she opened up to him too fast, he might think that something is up and if he really tried to kill her, he would do it again.

Bella's morning was the same as usual until lunch. People had quickly given up on staring at her and trying to ask her questions about what happened, especially since she decided to pretend that she barely remembered it because it all happened too fast. She arrived early and sat at an empty table. Bjorn and Torvi sat with her when they arrived and they were soon joined by Alice and Edward. While Bjorn and Torvi shared a tray with just enough food to make it look like they ate, Alice and Edward each had a tray full.

"You know, the two of you should put less food on your tray. I know that money isn't an issue for you but filling a tray with food that you don't eat just raises suspicions. You should put a little less on it, or eat what you took." Bella told them, making Bjorn smile.

"We're acting perfectly human. If people had suspicions about us, I'd know." Edward replied while tapping on his head to tell her how he knew.

"You're wrong." Bella commented and Edward just rolled his eyes while Alice seemed to think about what she had been told.

"You might be right, actually. Throwing it up later isn't the best sensation but taking less would be better." Alice nodded with a smile.

"So Bella, what are you doing after school Friday, next week?" Alice asked Bella after a while.

"I'm not sure. Charlie is going fishing with Billy, Floki and Ragnar all weekend. I'll probably stay in and read." Bella replied.

"Rollo and I are supposed to go with them." Bjorn nodded.

"Helga, Lagertha and I are going to visit a friend of ours in New York, unless something prevents it." Torvi added.

"Why don't you come over and meet the entire family then? There's supposed to be a storm in the area and you'll be able to see us play baseball." Alice suggested and her smile was so hopeful that Bella couldn't get herself to refuse.

"Sure, why not." She nodded.

"Unless you're afraid of coming and see us without Rollo's protection. He seems to always be around." Edward commented.

"If you're so interested, Rollo and I had a very serious conversation yesterday about his presence around me and the so called prophecy. He knows that I'm not ready to believe in any of it. If he wants to stay around and protect me, then that's fine, but he knows that it won't turn into more." Bella declared, knowing that Rollo could probably hear her and that he knew it wasn't true, that she was just playing the part they had agreed on.

"Really? And the two of you are still friends with her?" Edward asked Bjorn and Torvi.

"Our friendship with Bella was never conditional on her decision to honor her potential bond with my uncle. She was always free to make her own decision." Bjorn replied.

"Who knows, maybe she'll change her mind in a few years. In any case, we'll stay friends with her and keep on looking out for our friend." Torvi replied.

"And you don't mind having two vampire babysitters who secretly hope that you honor this bond you refuse?" Edward asked Bella.

"Seeing how clumsy I am, having two vampire babysitter is a good option for someone like me. It's a free world, they're free to hope what they want, just like I'm free to follow the road I want to follow. I made that very clear yesterday and they all understand, even if Rollo was a bit hurt." Bella stated before she took another bite of her pizza.

They all pretended they didn't notice Edward's smirk at Bella's declaration.

Feeling her phone vibrate, Bella took it out and saw that Rollo had texted her a smiley face. Bella replied with one of her own, to let him know that she was fine and that she knew he'd be around later, to talk.

.

During her Biology class, Edward was really nice and charming towards Bella, if she hadn't suspected his real plans, he would have been able to fool her. He made an effort to get to know her and to flirt a bit with her.

"Can I come over after school? We could talk some more." He asked her as he walked her to PE, ignoring Bjorn and Torvi who were walking behind them.

"I'm sorry but I can't. I'm doing my homework with Bjorn and Torvi after school." She shook her head.

"I could help you." Edward insisted.

"That's nice of you but I don't need help. Anyway, after my homework I have to join Charlie at the reservation. We're having dinner with Billy and Jacob." She replied.

"You should be careful over there, they're dangerous. Maybe you shouldn't go on the reservation at all, for your own safety." Edward warned her.

"I've been going there every time I visited my father and I have never been in danger. Charlie spends almost all of his free time there as well and he's always safe. I don't see why it would change." Bella shook her head.

"That's because you don't know everything." Edward shook his head and Bjorn frowned, knowing that the red haired vampire was about to break the Cullen treaty and put Carlisle and the others in danger.

"If you're talking about their little furry problem, then I know all about it. Billy told Charlie and he told me when he found out that I knew about vampires. The ones who have already shifted are pretty nice, they're only dangerous to vampires who come on their territory uninvited or eat humans. It doesn't concern me. Now you should be careful because you came dangerously close to breaking the treaty, and that would have been bad for you and your entire family." She snapped.

"Apparently they don't hunt all the vampires who eat humans." Edward shook his head.

"The humans we feed on are criminals, criminals who deserve to die and escape justice. The rest of the time, we feed on animals. You know this so stop pretending you know more than you actually do." Torvi growled.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to class and injure a few classmates while trying to avoid injuring myself and get a passing grade." Bella told Edward before she followed her friends in PE.

* * *

 ** _Next chapter, Friday night with the Cullen's._**

 ** _Review please?_**

 ** _Lorelei Candice Black_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Part 8_**

* * *

The evening Bella dreaded had finally arrived.

After two weeks of working hard to pretend she was Edward's friend and that she trusted him, Bella was now supposed to spend the evening with the Cullen family while they played baseball. Of course she was eager to get to know them all better, especially Carlisle. She knew so much about his ancestor Athelstan through the diary, she couldn't wait to know more about him, to find out by herself how much like him he actually is. However, she was nervous about Edward, who seemed to be confused about the difference between friendship and love. She kept on reminding him that he was only her friend and that he should stop pretending he was her boyfriend, but she had a hard time getting her point across. He was really persistant and hard headed.

Rollo had promised to come back and check on her in the evening, as soon as he could politely excuse himself from the fishing trip. Until then, Bella was on her own, but she wasn't worried about her safety, just nervous about Edward's unpredictable behavior. She trusted Alice and even though Jasper was nervous about coming close to her, she trusted him as well. The only one she didn't trust was Edward, but the whole point of this was for her to pretend that she did, so she played her part as best she could.

She was a bit relieved when Alice and Emmett came to pick her up, she had fear she'd have to be in the car with Edward, alone, and that was something she didn't want.

"You two know that I don't actually need two vampire babysitters at all time, right? Just one of you would have been just fine." Bella told them when she entered the car, making Emmett chuckle.

"He's not here to babysit you but me. I won a bet so I could drive his precious car tonight but he doesn't trust me enough to let me do it alone, so he came along." Alice explained.

"Can you blame me? The last time you drove a car this big you had an accident and destroyed it. I won't let that happen to my precious baby." Emmett argued.

"You know very well that it had nothing to do with my driving skills but with a strong vision of Jasper needing my help!" Alice argued back.

"Yeah well, it could happen again and I'm not letting you crash my baby." Emmett replied and it made Bella smile at how normal this conversation was.

"Boys and their toys." Bella commented, making the two vampires laugh with her.

"You know, he doesn't even speak to Rosalie the way he speaks about his car. She's getting jealous" Alice chuckled, making Bella smile wider.

"Maybe she can find metal underwear to wear for him. It might get him more interested in her." Bella mentioned, making Emmett and Alice laugh.

.

Rollo couldn't relax. He loved spending time with his brother, Floki and their human friends but this time, his mind was on Bella and he couldn't enjoy himself at all.

"You shouldn't worry too much about my daughter, Rollo. She'll be fine. Trust me, she's made of stronger stuff that people think." Charlie tried to reassure him.

"I know, I just don't trust that Edward kid."

"She'll have Carlisle and the rest of the family around, he won't be able to do anything to her. She'll be fine, Rollo." Floki assured him.

"I hope you're right, because I have a bad feeling."

"Well, the gods haven't predicted any obstacle that you won't be able to overcome easily. Don't worry too much or you'll go grey. It wouldn't be a good look for you." Floki reassured him.

"If you're too overprotective, she might grow to resent you. Lagertha warned you." Ragnar argued.

"Yes, she's an independent one, my daughter." Charlie nodded.

"The girl was born 35 and keeps growing more middle aged every year, she knows not to trust the Cullen kid." Billy added.

"You're right, let's fish before I change my mind and rush over there. The boy would be able to use my presence against me if I show up too soon." Rollo agreed.

"The future hasn't changed, if it helps you relax a little. You and Bella will still spend eternity happily together. The gods are telling me so." Floki smiled.

.

Bella was getting along rather well with all of the Cullen's and she did her best to stay away from Jasper, trying to make it easier on him, which he seemed to appreciate. She got to know them all by talking to them a bit and, when the sky started to darken, they took her with them to the field where they played Baseball. Bella couldn't help but notice how possessive of her Edward seemed to be and it scared her a bit so she did her best to stay closer to Alice or Carlisle. Carlisle was the one she trusted the most, mainly because Rollo and his family did.

Rosalie didn't seem to be overly fond of Bella, like Alice was, but she was polite and the only moments she acted a bit rude towards Bella, was when Edward showed signs of wanted er to be his girlfriend. Bella didn't understand but she figured that the blond beauty simply didn't want her to join her family, which she agreed. She knew that she was very good friends with Torvi and that, given time, they'd get along and become friends. Come to think of it, maybe she was just hostile because she wanted Bella to remember that she belonged with another coven, she wanted to make sure she didn't fall for Edward.

Esme was very welcoming and nice, kind of like the perfect mother figure. Bella immediately liked her and decided that the woman fit perfectly with Carlisle, who seemed to be, indeed, a lot like his ancestor.

The fact that angered Bella the most was that Edward kept on trying to put his hand on her. Around her waist, on her shoulder, on her arm... She kept on reminding him that she wasn't comfortable with that and that they weren't that close but he always did it again. Always tried to touch her, as though trying to claim her with his scent.

Bjorn had told her that Rollo's scent was very potent on her, probably because of their bond, and spending only a few minutes with him made his scent stay on her for about a day. Edward was jealous of this and did his best to get his own scent on her. Bella pictured herself a street lamppost, Rollo and Edward being two dogs from the same street who constantly peed on her to claim the lamppost as their own. When she had told this particular image to her father, he had laughed, assuring her that it would be repeated to Billy so that he, too, could laugh. She had no doubt that Rollo would hear about this mental image during their nocturnal fishing trip.

"I'm sure you'll love this, Bella." Edward insisted when they stood on the field.

"Well, it'll probably be impressive but I was never one to like watching sports. I mainly came to get to know Carlisle's family." Bella replied, trying to sound as polite as possible.

By stating Carlisle's name instead of Edward, she was trying to put some distance between them and she saw a flicker of something on Edward's face when she did so.

"This will be different, you'll love watching me play." Edward smiled.

"I'm sure watching you all play will be very entertaining. Bjorn told me that Emmett could act like a child sometimes... Then Torvi added that he was one to speak, because he was the same." Bella replied, making Emmett and Rosalie chuckle was Edward frowned at the distance she was once again putting between them.

The Cullen quickly took their places around the field and Esme stood by Bella's side, ready to referee. They seemed to be having fun and Bella was sure that her father would love to witness such a game.

Bella watched them play for about 15 minutes, sometimes wondering what was happening because of the speed they were going at, when Alice stopped everything and rushed to Bella's side, followed by Edward and everyone else.

"We have to run with her, she can't stay here." Edward exclaimed, already trying to take Bella in his arms but she moved away and stopped him.

"What's going on? I'm not a doll you can move around as you please, Edward! I can make my own decisions." Bella protested, doing her best to be as far away from him as possible, or at least to have several people between them.

She was glad when Rosalie moved slightly to stand closer to her. The more Bella tried to distance herself from Edward, the nicer Rosalie was to her.

"Three nomads were simply passing through, like I initially saw, but they heard us play and decided to come over. They want to play with us. The found the ball Edward couldn't find earlier." Alice replied, worried for her new friend.

"Well, let them play." Bella shrugged, not seeing the problem.

"They're not like us, Bella. They might decide to feed from you." Carlisle told her.

"Well, it's too late now anyway. If we run with her, they'll smell it and chase her." Jasper argued.

"They won't hurt me if they know what's good for them. There's only three of them, right? They'll see my pendant with Rollo's family crest, see which coven I belong with and they won't cross them. Even if they don't recognize the emblem, they won't dare cross all 7 of you just for one little me. I probably don't have enough blood in me to share in three. It seems a hell of a lot of trouble to go through just for me. It would be like holding up a grocery store next to a police station just to steal one sandwich." Bella argued.

"I can't see what will happen but she might have a point." Alice shook her head while Jasper nodded his agreement.

"You're a foolish child if you think those Vikings will protect you without being even present by your side." Edward snarled.

"Edward, stop pretending you know more than you actually do and shut it before I ask Rollo to take care of you for good. I'm starting to think that being your friend is going to be impossible to do." Bella snapped angrily.

"They're here now." Emmett announced while going to stand closer to Bella.

The Cullen assembled closer to Bella while she made sure the pendant was visible by taking it out from under her shirt. Unfortunately for her, Edward was determined to play hero and he disregarded her wishes, making sure that the nomads wouldn't see her pendant. He'd break it and make it fall on the floor if he had to but as it happened, all he had to do was stand protectively in front of her.

While the Cullen clan talked with the nomads, Bella got her phone out and texted Rollo, hoping that he'd have his phone with him. She hoped that Edward would be too busy to hear what she was doing.

" _Red eyed nomads here. Scared_ " she quickly typed before she sent it.

.

Rollo was finally starting to relax when his phones biped.

"Oh come on, what now?" Ragnar asked his brother, annoyed.

"We have to go, three red eyed nomads met with the Cullen's. I'm going." Rollo exclaimed before he dropped his fishing rod and rushed away.

"Go, we'll be fine here." Billy and Charlie told the other vampires who nodded and followed Rollo who was running faster than ever before.

Rollo was going so fast that Bjorn, Floki and Ragnar had a hard time following him.

"I'm not losing another sister." Bjorn muttered as he pushed himself to be faster and catch up with his uncle.

"The Gods didn't warn me, it means we'll manage to get over this easily enough. We're in no danger. If Bella was in any danger, they would have warned me." Floki said, trying to reassure everyone.

"I don't think he cares about that right now, Floki." Ragnar shook his head.

"The kid better not have had anything to do with the nomad's presence or Carlisle won't be able to protect him this time." Floki predicted.

They all ran as fast as they could but Rollo arrived first on site.

.

Rollo and Bjorn arrived just as two of the nomads ran away. The third one looked like someone who was tired and it was probably why he stayed behind.

"This isn't good." Bjorn whispered.

"What the hell, Edward? I told you that he was a tracker, that if you did anything obvious to protect Bella he'd go after her and you just started the most exciting game ever for him!" Alice snapped at her brother.

"Let go of me, Edward! I told you it would be fine if they saw my pendent but you made sure they never saw it! Let go of me! You're hurting me!" Bella snapped as well, trying to get out of the hold the red haired vampire had on her arm.

"What's going on here?" Rollo growled.

"Rollo!" Bella breathed out in relief.

Surprised, Edward loosened his hold on Bella enough that she was able to run to the Viking warrior who opened his arms to welcome her to safety.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he hugged her close to him, taking a few seconds to smell her hair, a scent he loved and never would get enough of.

"My arm hurts. Edward wouldn't let go and he held on too tightly. I'll probably have a huge bruise." Bella shook her head.

"I was trying to save your life!" Edward growled.

"You were trying to run away with me when I told you that I didn't want to!" Bella snapped back.

"What the boy did is start for James the best game of his life. He's a tracker who loves to play with his food and loves a challenge, but your little friend told you that through her thoughts, didn't she. You behaved exactly like you shouldn't have and you started the best game of his life." The remaining nomad declared, annoyed.

"What about you?" Bjorn asked him while his father and Floki joined them and were brought up to date quickly by a worried Carlisle.

"I've grown tired of James' games, I was planning on going on my own for a while now..." Laurent replied.

"What's going to happen now?" Bella asked them in a little voice.

"Now, thanks to Edward, James and Victoria will come after you. Victoria is in love with James and will do anything for him, they're mates. James will do what he has to in order to get to you. Your protection is only making him want to drink you more. Despite the boy's efforts to hide your pendent, James saw a piece of it. He doesn't know who you're attached to, but he knows it's not them. He's going to get ready for what is, in his mind, the most exciting game of his life." Laurent explained to them.

"Why did you do that, Edward? You had to know what would happen, you could read his mind, along with Victoria's and Alice's warnings." Esme scolded him.

"I did what I had to in order to protect Bella!" Edward insisted.

"Even I know you're lying now." Jasper growled.

"You're wrong, anyway, since you all know better, you should know that what Bella needs is to be hidden far away from here." Edward replied.

"Are you stupid? Running her away would only make this worst!" Laurent shook his head.

"You just made sure a lethal vampire would chase me until I die, Edward, excuse me if I don't listen to your advises. You completely disregarded my wishes tonight and I'm tired of your entitled attitude. I'll be leaving with Rollo and they will be keeping me safe. You better stay away from me from now on." Bella spoke in a cold voice, still safe in Rollo's arm, which were wrapped around her.

"You'll be helping us know more about your old friend." Ragnar said to Laurent and everyone knew that it wasn't a question but an order.

When he spoke, he sounded more like the king he had once been than like the simple man he was now. He spoke with authority and the danger of disobeying him was obvious in his tone and with the look in his eyes.

Of course Laurent would obey. Even though the Voltury were in charge, everyone knew that the Viking coven was the most powerful one. So powerful that Aro, Marcus and Caius were afraid of them and never crossed them if they had another choice. Refusing Ragnar's order would be suicide.

"We'll help you, as well. Just tell us what you need and when you need it." Carlisle told Ragnar, whom he considered not only a friend but like an uncle.

"Of course we will!" Alice nodded, Jasper agreeing by her side.

"You can start by keeping this boy away from Bella. We know he's the one who broke the chains of Tyler's car because he wanted to save Bella in hopes that she's fall for him and break Rollo's heart. This is the second time in less than 2 weeks that he puts her life in danger and we won't let that pass. He's only still alive because of you, Carlisle. If you know what's good for your family, you'll send him away. Next time he crosses Bella will be the last time he has legs." Ragnar ordered.

"That's the kind of people you want to be with, Bella? You claim to know about them but do you have any idea of the number of women Rollo's been with? Do you really know his history?" Edward asked, looking only at Bella.

"You mean, you're not a virgin Rollo? Really? And you hide this from me? How could you?" Bella declared, looking at Rollo with a smile on her face before she turned back to Edward and spoke:

"Of course he's not a virgin, do you know how old he is? He's had a life before meeting me or even before learning about the prophecy and he's a grown man that wasn't attached to anyone at the time, what else was he supposed to do? Learn to knit? You're acting like an old fashioned grandmother! It was their way of life!" Bella was growing angry with Edward and her words, defending him, warmed Rollo's heart and brought a smile to his family's faces.

"You don't mind that he's been with over a hundred different women? Some unwilling? He raped them!" Edward insisted and Rollo started to growl while Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett looked at Edward like he had grown a second head.

"It was their way, Edward! The slaves were raped and that's the way it was for them. Like I told you before, I know all about their way of life, mainly because Rollo gave me, over the years, books that explained everything, without hiding the darker facts, because he wanted me to know it all. I've accepted them all." Bella replied, trying really hard to remain calm.

"You're actually not only accepting but supporting his old ways?" Edward gasped.

"Be careful or I might be tempted to tell them to make you a salve. I'm sure they had eunuques too in their time. I remember reading about one of Bjorn's trips in Sarrasin Spain and his encounter with one." Bella growled, amusing the Northern men.

"Even if you overlook his sexual deviance, he's a heathen, they're pagans!"

"Seriously, you're bringing the religion now?" Bella chuckled, amused.

"They have no souls and are going to hell! You'll doom yourself with them." Edward insisted.

"Oh please stop talking, you're only embarrassing yourself!" Bella chuckled while Bjorn, Floki, Rollo and Ragnar started growling.

"Careful Edward, you're really pissing them off!" Jasper warned him.

"Me too." Alice added.

"They'll kill you, son!" Carlisle added, scared for his first companion's life.

"Listen there Edward, I'm more willing to believe in all of their gods rather than yours. They've been seen, they help the people who believe in them and Odin actually visited me in my dreams once to warn me about something that actually happened. Their gods are real, they've been seen, spoken to and they bless and help the people who believe in them. They ask for sacrifices? Well, that's the way life is, Edward. You don't get anything without being willing to _pay_ for it. Everything worth having has a high price and most of their sacrifices were willing to give their lives for their gods. I believe in the North gods. Odin is real. Thor is real. Freya, Loki, Heimdall, they're real. Another point I'll make here: Your so called God supposedly sent his son down on Earth. Let's consider that it's true, you do remember how he died, right? Jesus dies nailed to a cross, one of the strongest North Gods, Thor, has a hammer. I think it's an obvious point in their favor. Maybe even a message to keep in mind." Bella told Edward, still acting halfway between amused and annoyed while everyone else looked impressed by how defensive she was.

"I'm pretty sure that if Rollo wasn't holding her, she'd be breaking her hands on his face." Bjorn told his father who nodded and chuckled.

"I've said it before, I like this girl." Floki nodded.

"You're crazy, they've gotten to your head." Edward shook his head, shocked by her words.

"Listen to me, boy! I've warned you before and this is the last time I say it: Stop this and stay away from her. You've done enough damage. Anyone this James kills while trying to get to Bella will be on you. I'll make sure you personally answer for them." Rollo said with a growl.

Surprisingly enough, Bella wasn't afraid when she heard Rollo growl. He was defending her, he'd never hurt her and she knew it. She was safe. He wasn't growling at her, he was growling to defend her.

Suddenly, Alice gasped and everyone turned to look at her, interrupting what they were doing. Edward, being the only one able to read her mind, made an extra effort to act like he hadn't seen anything special.

"Oh no!" She exclaimed after a few, incredibly long, seconds, a look of horror on her face.

"What's going on?" Bjorn asked at the same time as Jasper did while Edward tried to hide his smug look.

* * *

 **What did you think? Will Edward help and be innocent or will he turn into an enemy (or a pile of ashes)? Do you think he didn't find this ball on purpose?**

 **Should have Bella been angry or disgusted at Rollo or do you agree with her forgiving his old ways?**

 **I know that I touched religion here and I don't want to offend anyone, keep in mind that this is a story, and only a story. I don't mean anything by it.**

 **Review please?**

 **Lorelei Candice Black**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Part 9**_

* * *

"Alice, what's going on? What did you see?" Carlisle asked her.

"James and Victoria, they already have a strong plan in mind. They don't know about my gift so I can see most of it. It's already in motion, we can't stop it now. They're going to create a newborn army to distract us while they get to Bella, but she's not the only one they want. James is very interested in Bella, but not only in her. He wants me, too, but I don't know why. I can't see him explaining it, all I can see is him giving orders to get me and Bella alone. Victoria doesn't need explanations, she understands why he wants me." Alice replied.

"Edward, could you see anything in his mind when he was in front of us?" Esme asked him gently while Jasper stood closer to his little mate.

"Anything that you didn't use to get him to notice me and want to attack me, of course." Bella added with a distrustful glare.

"Barely. He definitely recognized Alice, he wanted her when she was human, in an asylum in Biloxi but a vampire was already protecting her and that old and weak vampire bite her to start the change and save her because he had grown to care for her or something like that. James killed him out of revenge and they left because Alice no longer held any interest to him. His game was over, his fun was spoiled because Alice was changing. That's all." Edward replied.

"That's all? That's big!" Jasper growled.

"You knew that I don't remember anything from my human life and you didn't think to tell me this? This is a part that's missing from me, Edward, that I've been looking for ever since I changed!" Alice growled at her brother.

"You're so far up in your own mind that you didn't think she'd like to know that?" Rosalie growled.

"If what he enjoys is hunting, since she was in transition, he couldn't play with her anymore. It fits who he is." Laurent explained before he added "I wasn't with him back then, I only joined them about 30 years ago."

"But if he left her behind back then, why is he interested in her now?" Bella asked, curious.

"With a twisted mind like his, who knows. What's important now is that we're going to need to prepare for an attack. Either we manage to find them before they create their army or we wait until they arrive while preparing ourselves. Either way, the gods didn't warn me about this so we'll probably be able to sort this out without casualties on our part." Floki declared.

"I don't think we'll manage to find them. I got a vibe of strong confidence out of this woman." Jasper shook his head.

"Victoria has a strong gift that allows her to always get away. It's the main reason why James is with her. They've been hunted by enemies before but they always got away, because of Victoria's gift." Laurent told them, willing to stay on the good side of the Vikings.

"How many vampires is she going to make?" Bella asked.

"They've heard of us, and know how many we are, they also know how many the Cullen's are. They'll need a large number, especially since they are the kind of people who like to win. They'll want to play it safe. Between 30 or 40 newborn vampires, eager to follow their orders and still extremely strong." Ragnar told her.

"It will take them a while, maybe a little over a year, before they're ready. We definitely have time to prepare." Floki added after a few seconds of semi-trans, probably telling them what the Gods had told him.

"Maybe the wolves will help. James doesn't know about them, so that will give us an edge, right? I know that more of them are about the make the change, Billy told Charlie yesterday. With your two families around and so many vampires, their number will grow as well." Bella asked.

"You're right, we'll try and ask them tomorrow. Their numbers are growing fast, so that will be a good thing for us." Rollo nodded.

"I hope you're proud of yourself, Edward. Innocents are going to die because of you! You better stay away from me from now on, I don't want to see you again." Bella growled at the red haired vampire.

"I only tried to help you Bella, you need to open your eyes to who these Vikings really are! Savages, uneducated savages who used to steal everything they wanted and rape women! They're monsters and you need to open your eyes on this!" Edward exclaimed.

"You're the only monster I see here tonight!" Bella snapped back, still in Rollo's safe arms.

"Edward, I think it's time you went and spent some time in Denali, with our cousin Tanya and her family." Carlisle declared severely before Edward could reply.

"Cousin? Others like you?" Laurent asked.

"Yes, they drink from animals like we do and live together, as a family." Esme nodded.

"Maybe I'll go and see them when you don't need my help anymore." Laurent decided.

"Why don't you leave with Edward and take him there? We'll know where to call if we need more information on James and Victoria." Ragnar offered while the other males of his coven nodded.

"When you have a more precise idea of the time of their attack, let me know and I'll come back to help. For once, I want to be on the right side of things." Laurent said with a smile before he and Edward left.

"Wait! We're letting him go like that? This red haired idiot hurt my sister, he needs to pay!" Bjorn glared, interrupted Edward and Laurent's departure.

"She's fine!" Edward glared back at him.

"She'll have bruises on her arms, I can tell from here!" Bjorn snapped angrily.

"It'll be fine, Bjorn, honestly. I just want him as far away as possible. As for the bruises, well, I've had worst doing more normal things." Bella told the young man who looked in her eyes to be sure that she was honest.

"He knows what will happen to him if he ever tried to come near her again." Rollo reassured his young mate and his nephew.

"Yes, the next time Edward touches Bella will be the last time he has hands." Ragnar promised and, for the first time, the boy looked afraid and concerned for his own safety.

"Let's go. Esme, I'll call once I've arrived." Edward declared before he and Laurent ran away.

"I think I should take Bella home. Billy and Charlie will need to be reassured as well, we didn't give them much information when we left except that Bella was in danger." Rollo decided.

"I'll go and tell them. I'll also go see Sam and tell him about what's coming. We'll be able to start planning patrols and training them to fight newborns. Who knows how long we have before they come." Bjorn volunteered.

"At least a year, that much I can see. The gods said that Bella will be able to graduate without worrying about this fight." Floki replied confidently.

"Good, then we have time." Ragnar nodded.

"At least I know I'll graduate." Bella chuckled as Rollo guided her away, making every smile in amusement.

"Good night everyone!" She called out before letting Rollo sweep her in his arms.

.

To get Bella back to her home, Rollo carried her in his arms, keeping her close to his chest as he did and ran at a slow pace back to her home, wanting to make this moment last as long as possible.

"Thank you for coming so fast for me." She told him.

"Of course, Bella. Anytime. I'll always come when you call." he replied.

"I knew you would." She smiled softly.

"You weren't afraid?" he asked her.

"A little bit, yeah, before you arrived. But all in all, I was more worried than afraid." She replied honestly.

"How is your arm?" he asked her, speaking about the arm Edward used to hold her and that had been hurting earlier.

Rollo had done his best to massage it with his cold hand while they talked with everyone, trying to make her feel better.

"It doesn't hurt much now, probably because of your hand on it. I'll put something on it when I get home. It's alright, I've had much worst." She brushed it off.

"I know." He chuckled softly.

"Do... Do you have to go or can you stay for a while?" She asked him once they arrived in front of her house.

"I'm not going anywhere unless you ask me to. Especially with this kind of danger around." Rollo shook his head.

"Good." She smiled.

When they entered the house, Charlie was waiting for them in the kitchen, not especially afraid, but a bit nervous nonetheless. Bella went to make herself some hot cocoa to calm down and warm herself up while Rollo updated Charlie on what had happened and what would happen next.

"I don't think it's going to be a problem for the boys. They're getting restless. They'll be happy to help. And if you really have a year, they'll have doubled their numbers." Charlie informed them.

"I hope you don't mind, Charlie, but I'll be sticking around a lot until this is over." Rollo declared.

"Of course, I figured as much. Don't worry, I'm fine with it. I knew that once you entered her life you wouldn't be able to stay away for long." Charlie nodded.

"Thanks, Charlie. I'm glad you accept and understand the situation." Rollo nodded.

"Of course. Every father wants to know that his child will be happy. Thanks to you, I know that she will be happy and safe forever. I'd be crazy not to accept it."

"Anyone wants anything?" Bella asked them.

"We're fine, Bells." Charlie smiled.

Bella drank her warm cup and Rollo followed her upstairs once she was done. She grabbed her pyjamas, went in the bathroom and put them on. When she came back she had the tube of cream in one hand. The short sleeves of her top allowed Rollo to see the forming bruise and it angered him to see that he hadn't been able to protect her against this. That he had been too late to prevent Edward from hurting her.

"Allow me." he told her, taking the tube of cream in his hands and motioning for her to sit down.

With a smile, Bella sat down and let him rub the cream on her arm, soothing her. She loved that he felt confortable enough to do this for her.

"You know that you can't be with me 24/7, you shouldn't feel guilty. I'll be fine." She reassured him but he didn't reply, he just hummed he kept on applying the cream on her soft skin.

Once Rollo was done putting the cream on the injured part of her arm, Bella went to put it back and felt a bit out of place for a while, not really knowing what she should do.

"Don't be so nervous, Princess. Do what you always do when I'm not here." he reassured her, immediately knowing what was wrong with her.

"Are you sure? It feels a bit rude to just start reading while you're here." She told him.

"Don't worry about me." he smiled at her.

"How about you tell me a story?" She asked him.

"Sure, what kind of story do you want? Are we talking story as in fiction or as in history?" he asked her as he sat on the rocking chair that was in a corner of her room.

"History would be cool. Why don't you tell me more about Gisla?" She asked him.

While Bella settled comfortably in her bed, Rollo started telling her about Gisla, the first time he saw her and how she surprised him so much that he fell from the wall during their attack of Paris. Then he told her about how they got married and her very vocal reaction to his presence, which had amused him. He told her how he became her friend by telling her that he'd leave her alone and pretend he was dead once they could go back on their land and that he wouldn't touch her. Rollo told Bella about everything they did together to help protect Paris, to protect Gisla's father the Emperor from Count Odon and his second Roland. He told her little facts about this time period and he was about to describe the castle that he still owned in France when he realized that she was falling asleep.

"Good night, my beautiful princess. May your dreams be sweet and peaceful." Rollo whispered as he stood up to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't leave, please. Stay the night." Bella replied, half asleep.

"Of course, anything you want." Rollo promised before he went back to sit on the rocking chair, enjoying being able to watch her sleep, and talk in her sleep.

He was especially happy when he heard his name coming up several times. She dreamt of him.

.

While Rollo watched over a sleeping Bella, the rest of his family was updating Helga, Lagertha and Torvi on the evening's actions. They were still in New York and knew that they wouldn't need to come back in a hurry but still liked to know what was going on. They promised to ask some of their friends, on the way back, if they'd be willing to help them when the time came, confident that they'd agree.

They had time to prepare, at least one year, of that, they were sure. However, they knew that they needed to stay on their guards, a last minute change of plan was always a possibility.

.

The next morning, Bella woke up to see that Rollo was still in her bedroom, sitting in the rocking chair and she couldn't help the wave of happiness that went over her. He had stayed for her, he was still here and it made her very happy.

"You stayed!" She exclaimed happily before she rushed to hug him, sitting on his lap as she did.

She didn't think about what she did, she just acted on instinct.

"Of course I did. I promised, didn't I?" he replied, chuckling a bit, holding her closer to him.

"I figured you'd leave once I was asleep, that you'd get bored." She replied.

"I don't think I could ever get bored watching you sleep, or of hearing you talk in your sleep for that matter." He told her.

"Did I talk much?" She asked him.

"Don't worry, you didn't say anything embarrassing." He reassured her.

"What did I say?" She asked him, though she could guess.

She had dreamt of him protecting her from Edward that night but it wasn't surprising, Rollo was a constant feature in her dreams. He protected her, took care of her, showed her the world. Her dreams weren't extremely romantic but she could guess that its content would grow hotter with time, as their relationship would grow.

"You asked me to keep Edward away, you said that you liked when I carried you." He revealed, apparently pleased with this.

Bella suddenly realized where she was, still snuggled on his lap, and started blushing. She made a move to get up from his lap but he held her a bit tighter, assuring her that he didn't mind having her there.

"You don't have to move, I like you here." He whispered to her, making her smile.

"Did you stay here all night?" She asked him after a couple of minutes of comfortable silence.

"Of course. I was afraid I'd miss some talking if I left. Your father left for work a few minutes ago, he told me that he wouldn't be back until 7 pm because he needs to drop by one of his friends after work. Why don't you get ready and we'll go back to my place. I'll make you breakfast there and we'll see what happened after we left everyone." Rollo suggested.

"Sure, I'd like that." She nodded with a small smile.

.

An hour later, Bella was in Rollo's arms, being carried to his house. Of course he could have gone to get his car and driven her but he enjoyed having her in his arms much better. He'd go and get his car to drive her once it starts raining, or snowing.

Once they arrived, he guided her to the kitchen and started looking around to make her breakfast.

"This is nice." She told him as she watched him moving around.

"I like doing things for you." He smiled at her.

"Well, that's cool because, for once, I like it when you do things for me. Which is weird because I'm usually a very independent person." She replied.

"I know, you're usually the one who takes care of others, like your mother and your father, which is why I believe you deserve to be taken care of for once." Rollo replied with a smile that made her blush.

Still smiling, Rollo went back to make her some pancakes when Ragnar entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Bella. How was your night?" Ragnar asked her.

"Good, thanks. Did everything go all right once we left?" Bella asked him back.

"Yes, but Alice fears that something bigger will come our way because of James and Victoria. She said it's like there's a vision that she can't quite reach and see. Floki is communing with the gods as we speak to try and get an answer from them. We might need to make a sacrifice later." He replied.

"Something worst?" Rollo asked his brother.

"Yes, but don't worry. If it was something to get worried about, the god would have warned us. They didn't, which means that, even if it won't be easy, we'll all be fine." He replied.

"I hope so, I hate the idea of people being in danger because of me." Bella sighted sadly.

"Hey, none of that, princess. Whoever gets hurt in this, it's not because of you, it's because of Edward." Rollo contradicting her with gentle force.

"Doesn't stop me from feeling bad about it." She smiled weakly, accepting the full plate of pancake he was handing her.

"Cheer up, princess, you won't have to put up with Edward at school anymore. That's a good point, right?" Rollo asked her, making her smile.

"True." She nodded.

"Well, I came by to tell you that Bjorn warned the wolves. They'll be more than happy to help and promised to stay vigilent during their patrols around town. Bjorn is with them right now, giving them pointers in case they have to face a newborn before we're warned. James and Victoria might end up sending a few of them before the year is up, just to test our defenses." Ragnar told them.

"That's cool. Did you warn Lagertha, Helga and Torvi?" Rollo asked his brother.

"Yes, they'll ask their friends there if he wants to help, but they're not worried either." Ragnar replied.

"I guess I shouldn't be, then" Bella smiled.

"Exactly. Well, I'm going to hunt a bit. You two have fun." The northern king told them before he left the house.

"Don't you need to hunt, too?" Bella turned around to ask Rollo.

"I'm fine for now, don't worry. I'll go Monday when you're at school. Anyway, you make yourself at home, I'm going to go up, shower and change." Rollo told her.

He kissed her forehead as he walked past her and went up the stairs in normal human speed. Bella took her time finishing her breakfast before she went to the library and chose a book to read until Rollo came back downstairs. Then, they'd decide on an activity.

She didn't know what they were yet. She couldn't say that he was her boyfriend, because they weren't actually kissing or making out but they were going to spend a lot of time together from now on and they knew where this was heading. Could she tell people at school that she had a boyfriend or was it more complicated than that?

She sure liked being in his arms, she felt safe, happy, complete and protected there. She also felt stronger whenever he held her in his arms. Would she have to wait until she was changed for them to do more than hug or would he kiss her before that? When would be the right moment? She was aware that he looked older than her, he appeared to be about 25 so of course they couldn't go around town on any normal dates but she wasn't into that sort of things anyway. Would he kiss her before she was turned? That question plagued her mind and she wasn't sure she'd find it in her to ask it to him.

* * *

 **What did you think of this one? I don't think I'll make Edward come back again, or maybe at the last minute to help and repent himself, we'll see. But he won't be the big evil in this story. Please tell me what you think of this, if you think Edward should just never be seen again or if you'd like him to come and make peace by fighting with them against James and Victoria.**

 **Review please?**

 **Lorelei Candice Black**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Part 10**_

* * *

The next few months passed by rather quickly and quietly. The school year ended nicely and Bella was one of the first of her class, mainly because she was able to study with thousand years old vampires who had seen it all and were more than willing to help her with her education. She spent a lot of time listening to Lagertha and Ragnar telling her about History, Rollo was surprisingly good at explaining Maths to her and in the end, she ended up knowing more than the average high school student.

During the summer, Alice took Jasper to investigate her human past with the informations Edward had gotten from James' head while Bella went to see her mother for a few weeks before Rollo took her to Washington, Boston and other big cities to show her things he knew she'd love.

Things were moving at a rather slow pace between Bella and Rollo but she was okay with it. When summer started, they were only just holding hands, and hugging, only kissing cheeks or foreheads but when they reunited after Bella's stay at her mother, it was like something had snapped between them and they reunited with a hot kiss on the lips as she jumped in his arms. Of course Rollo had to hold back and to be careful not to hurt her but he needed it as much as she did and it made them happy.

Rollo hadn't held a woman in his arms in a very long time and being able to not only hold but also kiss Bella made him extremely happy, almost like being human again and it gave him time to adjust before they'd cross the next stage. He learned how to hold her without bruising her, kiss her without hurting her and, with time, he was sure that he'd be able to make love to her without hurting her at all. He was looking forward to that time but knew that they had to progress slowly, they couldn't rush things.

They had tried to locate James and Victoria a few times but of course they couldn't, the woman's gift was strong and kept them away every time they tried. They got word that they were looking for allies though, vampires willing to help them take down the Viking coven. The number of people disappearing around the areas they had located James and Victoria also informed them that they were indeed in the process of making a newborn army.

Apparently, they weren't having a lot of luck with their recruiting of enemies because most of the people who'd be tempted were too afraid of the Vikings to risk doing anything against them. Knowing that the Volturi could be tempted to join just to be the strongest once more, Ragnar, Lagertha, Bjorn and Torvi went to Italy that summer, to remind them who was truly the strongest and that it was in their best interest to stay on their side.

During the summer, Bella and Rollo had taken the habit of sleeping together, hugging. The heat of the summer was unbearable otherwise for her and he didn't complain either, because he got to have the woman he loved in his arms all night. It was just as peaceful as sleeping had been when he was human, just as restful as well.

"Are you sure that this doesn't bother you at all? Because of the smell of my blood, I mean?" Bella asked him one night.

"Of course not, your blood smells good of course, but not in a way that makes me want to drink it. Having you in my arms is far from being a problem for me." He had replied, truthful as always.

"Good, because I've come to like this a lot, I don't think I could sleep without being in your arms now, even without the heat." Bella replied with a blush.

"I'll get you nice and warm fur blankets for the winter. It should allow you to stay in my arms without getting too cold or getting sick." He smiled, thinking of a few pieces of fur he had in his room that he could put together to make her a nice, warm and handmade blanket.

"Can't wait." She nodded before placing her head on his chest and closing her eyes, falling asleep.

.

At one point, as they visited a museum and saw a painting of Charlemagne, it hit Bella that, since he was Gisla's great grandfather, it meant that he was her ancestor as well.

"Of course he is." Rollo assured her.

"Is that why you call me princess all the time?" She asked him.

"Part of it, yes. But I'm also calling you _princess_ because you are and always will be _my_ princess. But technically, you are a princess, yes. You're one of the last descendants of the great emperor and explorer Charlemagne." Rollo replied.

"It's weird to see this painting and think that he's actually family." She whispered.

"You have Gisla's eyes. And she had Charlemagne's eyes. Which means that you have his eyes. This painting really doesn't do him any justice at all. I'll show you later a more accurate painting that I have in my castle in France. You'll see that his eyes are your eyes." He told her.

"I can't wait to see it." She smiled.

"I'll take you there next summer, after your graduation." he promised her.

"If next summer you take me to every places you want to take me, we'll need more than just a couple of months." Bella chuckled.

"Well, we could do it all in one big trip, take a year maybe, or we could do a little next summer and each summer after that, I guess it depends on your desire to go to college." he replied.

"Well, I've actually thought about it. I'm going to have forever to go to College if I want to, so I don't need to go right away. I think I'd like to travel with you after graduation." Bella told him with a smile.

"I'll start planning." He agreed happily.

After that, they had gone back to their tour of the museum.

.

The summer passed quickly and before Bella knew it, they were driving back to Forks a couple of days before she had to go back to school for her senior year.

"Rollo, I was wondering..." Bella started nervously in the car.

They were still a few hours away from home.

"Yes, Princess?" he asked her.

"I... I know you're planning on changing me around my 25th birthday but... If something happens to me before that, you'll bite me, right?"

"Of course I will, Bella. You have nothing to worry about. Though I'd rather not think about this possibility too hard. My family and I will do anything in our power to keep you safe, I hope you know that."

"I do, thank you." She smiled at him.

"Was there something else you wanted to ask?"

"You know me well... Will you still sleep with me when we get back to Forks?"

"Of course I will. I don't think even the Gods would be strong enough to keep me away from you, sweet princess." He reassured her.

"And... Will... Will you still kiss me? Even when my father's around? We won't have to go back to just holding hands?" She was blushing now.

Frowning, Rollo parked his car to the side of the road and got out, motioning for Bella to get out as well. He took her in his arms and hugged her close to him before he looked down into her eyes and said, in a voice full of passion and love:

"Bella, the only reason I could have to stop kissing you and to take a step back from our relationship would be if you asked me to. I love you and I always will. Nothing will change that, nothing will be able to separate us, unless you want it."

After he spoke, Rollo took Bella's face in his large hands and he kissed her. Happy with his answer, Bella kissed him back happily.

They waited a while, spending it hugging and kissing, before they went back in the car and started driving again.

"Do you miss it sometimes?" She asked him.

"Miss what?" He asked her, confused.

"Your human life, you know, going raiding in the summer, fighting the enemy."

"Sometimes, yes, but not often. With the great memory I have, when I really start to miss it, all I have to do is close my eyes and go into meditation, then I can see my past battles again, I can almost relieve them." he explained.

"That's cool. But I bet that, deep down, you're kind of getting excited about James and Victoria coming with their newborn army in the spring." She smiled.

"If they weren't coming to get to you, to hurt you, I'd be happier, but you're right, a part of me, deep down, is looking forward to it." he nodded.

"It should be about the same time as you used to leave to raid, at least according to Floki's predictions." Bella guessed.

"You're right." he smiled.

"Alice is supposed to come back today too. She told me that she found out her history, her human history, but that it was a complicated story, that she'd tell me in person. Apparently she didn't want to get into it over the phone." Bella informed her boyfriend.

"Ragnar only told me that Carlisle said it shook her a lot. It probably wasn't a happy history that she discovered."

"She just told me that she had probably chosen to forget it for a reason, that there wasn't anything good to remember." Bella shook her head, saddened.

"The kind of places Edward described weren't exactly good places back then. Now, if you go, you're treated well, you have medicine and there are rules that forbid torture. At the time, they did experiments on the patients and they used a lot of electroshock therapy." Rollo whispered.

"According to what little I know, it wasn't exactly a therapy like we mean it now." Bella shook her head.

"You're right." he nodded.

.

Bella quickly unpacked her bags in her bedroom while Rollo went to check if everything was going well in his house. He knew that the wolves patrolled often anyway and that Bella's house was part of the perimeter they ran so she was safe? even without him present.

"So, was your summer fun Bells?" Charlie asked Bella.

"Yes, it was great. I loved it. I mean, it was kind of boring at mom's but after that it was great." She admitted.

"You were happy to see Rollo again, then." Charlie smiled.

"Yes, very happy. I... I missed him a lot at mom's, even though we talked on the phone every day." Bella nodded.

"Listen, I know that you're a big girl and all. I also know that you're responsible and more mature than most people your age but... And please note that this conversation makes me just as uncomfortable as you..." Charlie started to say.

"Oh no... Dad, if you're trying to have the safe sex talk, mom beat you to it a few years ago." Bella replied, her face much paler.

"You didn't have a boyfriend back then." Charlie frowned.

"True, but I'm pretty sure it's still the same."

"I... I trust Rollo, I really do, but..." Charlie seemed to be looking for the right words to say.

"Listen dad, I'm still a virgin. Yes, Rollo is with me in the bed when I sleep, but we just hug and kiss. I don't want to have sex until I've graduated. We're taking things slow. You have nothing to worry about." Bella reassured her father, her face bright red.

"I... Good. Just... Be safe, and be happy. That's all I want. Go at your own pace." he advised her.

"Of course." Bella replied before she went in the kitchen to get started on dinner.

When she entered the room, it was clean and the fridge was full of food for her to cook. She went the check the freezer and smiled when she noticed that all the meals she had prepared for him were gone. Curious, she also went to check the trash and saw it full of pizza boxes and take out bags from the local dinner. She could guess that once he had eaten everything she had made, he had eaten out. He probably went grocery shopping that very morning to make sure that Bella would be able to cook for the two of them. What he had gotten was pretty basic but she'd be able to make something good with it.

.

That evening, Rollo came back after Bella and her father were done eating. He had gone hunting. They all watched a movie on TV and Charlie didn't object to Bella sitting next to the Viking Vampire, even though she was so close to him she was almost on his lap. It was the sign that he truly didn't mind, he truly accepted it.

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" Rollo asked Bella in a quiet voice once they both laid in her bed.

"Alice and I are going shopping for thing I'll need for school. She insist that I need a new outfit for the first day too." Bella smiled.

"Just the two of you?"

"Well, Rosalie and Emmett are in Africa and won't be back for a few months. She invited Torvi but she's already bought everything she needed. I think Jasper will be around though because she said she'd be able to buy lots and won't have to carry anything." She replied.

"You're going to Seattle though?" He frowned.

"No, the other way. Don't worry. I'll be safe. You need to spend some time with your brother, you haven't seen each other in weeks." She smiled.

"Alright, but you'll call if anything happens, right?"

"Of course I will. I'll even call you to carry my bags if you want." she joked.

"Happily." He replied, kissing her forehead before she closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

.

The next morning, Alice came to pick up Bella and, on the way, Alice told Bella everything she had discovered over the summer about her human life. Of course it shook her a bit but she felt a bit better now that she knew more about her human life.

"So, you forgot everything because you were in the dark during the last few years and because of the electroshock therapy." Bella concluded.

"Yes. I still have a niece though. I saw her, even crossed her once. I didn't speak to her though. What would be the point, they did everything they could to erase me from their lives, she probably never knew I even existed." Alice told her with a frown.

"I'm sorry, it can't have been easy on you."

"No, but thankfully there was Jasper with me. I don't know what I would have done without him." Alice added.

"I'm glad he was there for you." Bella told her before Alice parked her car.

They both got out of the car and spent most of the day buying everything they needed, and more. It seemed that buying things for Bella made Alice happy and the young human didn't have it in her to protest, especially since, when she tried, the vampire would look at her with puppy eyes.

Bella didn't really need much clothes, Rollo had really spoiled her during the summer but since Alice insisted on buying her a few things, she decided to let her do it. She understood that shopping was kind of therapeutic for the little vampire.

"What about your summer, how are things with Rollo?" Alice asked her on the way home.

"Pretty good. I really missed him when I was at my mom's and the rest of the summer with just him was great. I know he missed me too when we were separated."

"Have the two of you... You know, taking things further?"

"Well, we're kissing, and slowly moving towards making out. We're moving slowly. It gives him time to get used to kissing me and since he's my first relationship..."

"So, no sex then?" Alice asked, making Bella blush under her insistance.

"No, not so far. And not anytime soon either. He knows that we won't cross that bridge until after my graduation. Maybe even later. We have time." Bella managed to say through her blush.

"Good. I'm happy for you, you truly look happy."

"Thanks, I really am."

.

While Bella and Alice had their day of shopping, Rollo went hunting a little bit with his brother and his nephew before he spent some time on the reservation, helping Sam train the younger wolves. With both the Cullen and the Viking coven in town, the pack grew large, there was 10 boys already and a few more started showing signs. With a pack so large, they were able to extend their patrol and protect the entire town.

"How are things with Leah? Must be hard to have your ex in the pack." Rollo asked the Alpha.

While the entire Viking coven got along well with the pack, Rollo was the one who had the most affinities with them. According to Sam, it was because he smelled better than the other vampires to them. he didn't smell like a vampire at all, which helped the younger wolves trust him.

"She's very bitter, and the entire pack can hear it since we all share minds. She understands why I left her, even though she hates it. And she's angry because, since she's a wolf, she's stop growing, meaning that she can't have children. We can all hear it in her mind, she thinks that she was never meant to be a mother, or anyone's love and that it's why she became a wolf when it's never happened before. We can all hear how bitter and angry she is. Angry at vampires for existing and making her into this wolf, angry at Emily for coming to visit her, angry at me for imprinting, angry at our ancestors and at the gods and the spirits for making this happen... Angry at the world." Sam replied.

"There must be a reason, your ancestors, your spirits, our gods, they never act without reasons. Maybe she needs to be a wolf, and to stop growing, so she can do something more important later. Maybe she will imprint one day, and that day, she'll understand that she'd never have been able to have this happiness if she had never shifted." Rollo suggested.

"That's an interesting way to see things." Sam nodded thoughtfully.

"I'll ask Lagertha to come by and speak with her if you want. She's in a good position to advise her and help her see things in the best way possible."

"That would be nice, thank you." Sam agreed.

"Things will get better for you, don't worry." Rollo clapped him on the back before he joined Seth, Leah's brother, who appeared to be one of the most cheerful wolf on the reservation.

.

The days passed, turned into weeks, and into months. For the winter holidays, Bella gave her father a fishing trip he really wanted and, while he went on it, she spent it with the Viking coven. They celebrated the holidays like they used to, with the Yule celebrations. Of course they still decorated the house, got a tree and put lights and Christmas decorations everywhere, because they liked mixing both traditions.

When Bella assured them that she wanted to see how they celebrated and to be a part of it, they followed their usual traditions for the 12 days of Yule, which included the sacrifice of a wild boar to Frey. They stuck to tradition, even though Rollo was afraid of Bella's reaction when they sprinkled blood. He wasn't afraid about their control, he knew they'd be fine, but he didn't want her to faint or to be disgusted by this side of it. Knowing him, Bella assured him that she knew about this, he had given her a book that explained in great details their mid-winter celebrations and she knew and understood them, she just wanted to witness them. When Ragnar sprinkled her and the other with the blood of the wild boar, Bella didn't faint, it was weird that animal blood didn't affect her when human blood would make her faint but she saved this remark for later.

Of course, when they boiled and prepared the meat for the feast, only Bella was able to truly enjoy it but the vampires still ate it, because it was tradition. They simply went to throw it up later. They felt like they had to do it, for the Gods who had granted them such an amazing life.

She watched as they prepared everything and even helped when she could. She loved the moment when they prepared the log and engraved it. Floki took care of this part and Bella spent hours watching him. He had a real talent and she loved to watched the final product.

Of course, on the morning of the 25th, they exchanged gifts and they had all been very generous with Bella, even though she had asked of them not to be spoiled. They all showed her that she truly belonged with them and Bella, who knew that there was nothing concrete she could get Rollo because he already had it all, managed to surprise him and to show him how much she loved him. She got a tattoo. One that fitted her, and him, and who they were. It was small but very detailed, with a few runes on it and, when he saw it, Rollo spun her around, happy and proud. She was his, she'd spend forever with him and she accepted everything about him, even his gods. She was perfect for him. The tattoo was located at the small of her back, where it could be show or hidden, depending of how she decided to dress.

.

More time passed, Bella passed her exams and, as the graduation date neared, she was reminded that they'd all have to fight soon because James and Victoria were still around, still trying to recruit fighters to challenge the Vikings, still changing newborns in Seattle and in the surrounding towns. James still wanted her and Alice saw that they'd be coming a week after graduation.

There was talk of the battle, they'd guide them to a clearing in the woods and the fighters would separate into groups to trap the attackers in the middle. Between Jasper, Rollo, Lagertha and Ragnar, they had a lot of fighting experience and were able to discuss countless strategies. Even Bjorn, who had spent a few years leading armies to explore Spain and Africa had some good ideas.

At first Carlisle had mentioned hiding Bella somewhere but the young woman had right out refused it. She wanted to be there, near Rollo, near her family and her friends during the fight. She couldn't bare being away and Rollo agreed. He needed to know that she was safe and the safest place for her was by his side. They eventually convinced the others and so Bella would be with them, protected by her soul mate and their family. She trusted them. Lagertha was even planning on doing Bella's hair the way she did hers when she was a shield maiden. Bella, Lagertha and Torvi's hair and outfits would match those of shield-maidens back then and Bella was happy about it.

* * *

 **Concerning the tattoo that Bella got, use your imagination. I didn't know what to make it so I'm letting you imagine it.**

 **I know that not much happens here, it's a chapter to fill up the time that passes before the fight. I don't think it's going to be much longer, maybe two or three chapters, unless I get inspired for a plot twist in the mean time... We'll see.**

 **Review please?**

 **Lorelei Candice Black**


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 11**

* * *

"Mom called. She's not coming for my graduation. Phil broke his leg and she's staying with him." Bella informed her father.

"Are you disappointed?" he asked her.

"Not really. At least she'll be away from the trouble. Plus, we're not as close as we used to be... I... I just realized that it's nice not to have to take care of her all the time. You're still going on the reservation with Billy right?" She asked her father.

"Of course, Sam is ordering the younger wolves to stay there." Charlie nodded.

"Good, because I wouldn't put it past Billy to commit a murder just to get you to spend the day on the reservation and keep you safe during the attack." Bella joked.

"It won't come to that, there's a big game on that day." Charlie replied, amused.

.

Even though they were a bit worried for her, Bella knew that her Viking family was excited for the coming fight, and so were the wolves. The wolves were excited because it would be their first fight and it was the reason of their existence but Bella knew that Rollo, Bjorn and their family all remembered their human years and the battles and raids they had gone on back then.

"Promise me you won't do anything that would risk your life." Rollo asked Bella the night after her graduation as they both laid on her bed.

"You'll be here, I'll be safe." She simply replied.

They had just come back from the reservation, where they listened to Billy telling them all the story of the third wife of Taha Aki, who had sacrificed herself to save her son' life.

"You know what I mean, Love. I saw the look in your eyes during Billy's tale. I know you, I know how you think." He insisted and Bella sighted.

"You do know me well. I wish they had bothered to remember her name, she deserved to be remembered by more than her status of wife." Bella tried to distract him.

"Promise me you'll be safe and you won't do what she did." Rollo demanded as he shifted position so that he was above Bella, his arms on each side of her face and his legs on each side of hers, trapping her underneath him.

All he wanted was to look in her eyes to make sure she was sincere but he couldn't hide how much this new position inspired the lower part of his anatomy. Of course Bella knew that he wanted her that way, he showed it more and more to her as their make out sessions grew more passionate every time.

"I promise not to stab myself to the point where it kills me just to distract the vampires. But I won't promise not to cut my hand a little to draw just enough blood to distract the nearby vampires if it's needed to prevent someone I care about from being hurt." She replied with confidence and a bit flushed because of their new position.

She could feel his manly length against her and she could feel that it was hard. She knew that she had an effect on him and she couldn't wait until they had sex, until they could be together.

"Always looking for loopholes... You spend too much time with Lagertha." Rollo laughed before he dropped a kiss on her lips.

At first, Rollo's kiss had been a short one, but quickly, he dropped a second one, and a third, before he started a make out session, rolled back on his back and held Bella against his chest at first, then let his hands explore her back, her legs and her ass. For now, most of the touching was done over the clothes, but he started touching her lower back under her shirts once in a while. They were pushing the boundaries a little more each time, slowly.

"I love you, Bella. I refuse to lose you, especially to something as stupid as you cutting yourself to distract the newborns and help us win." Rollo declared once they stopped making out and Bella placed her head on his chest while his hands were still on her ass.

"I love you too, Rollo and I want to spend forever with you, which is why I won't do anything that would jeopardize our forever." She replied.

"Good. By the way, I've been planning the world tour, for the two of us, that starts this summer." he told her.

She knew that he was taking her on a world tour but he hadn't told her anything about it yet.

"Where are we going?" She asked him.

"Lots of places. Mostly anywhere we have property on, as well as places where we have history that you seemed interested in. An island near Brasil, one in the tropics, our castle in France, in Italy, in Germany and in England. Kattegat too, among many other places."

"I thought it was called differently now?" She asked, lifting her head to look him in the eyes.

"We refuse to call it anything else." He smirked.

"I can't wait to see all of this with you." She smiled before she kissed him again and placed her head back on his chest where she drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

.

Over the next few days, Bella went hiking in the woods with Jacob and Paul, or Sam and Jared, to escort her. She walked several path that led to the clearing they'd confront James and Victoria in. She even collected the hair from her hairbrush over the past few days and made sure to drop some along the way. Her scent would be strong and Alice saw that it would lead them right where they wanted them to go. The two wolves had to stay away from Bella so that their own scent didn't cover hers but they were close enough to protect her in case of a danger and to show her the way. They all thought that it would be best because if a vampire's scent was near Bella's, James and Victoria might figure it's a trap and change their own plans.

Over the few days before the foretold arrival of James, Victoria and their army, a few friends of the Vikings came, prepared to help. The one Bella liked the most was Garrett, a vampire from the american revolution who had been changed by Lagertha and, even though he was a nomad and spent most of his days alone, he loved the Lothbrok family and visited them often. Laurent and the Denali were going to arrive during the night, but Bella had no idea if Edward would be coming as well. Either way, she hoped he wouldn't come anywhere near her.

"Hey, how are you feeling, sister?" Bjorn asked Bella the evening before the fight.

They were camping near the clearing to make sure they'd be on site at the right time, without having to wake Bella up too early. The Cullens would only come the next day, right in time for the fight, just like the wolves, but Bella was already there with her Viking family. They couldn't light a fire because of the wind but they had been prepared for the cold weather and Bella was wrapped in one of Rollo's fur blankets. It allowed her to be in his arms without freezing to death and to share the tent with all of them without being cold.

They could have come in the morning, like the Cullen's, but Bella had asked to experience things as close as possible to what it was like for them when they went raiding, preparing for a fight, so they camped out near the clearing, all together.

Earlier that evening, according to their tradition, the Vikings made a sacrifice to the gods, hoping it would please them and that they'd help them win. Floki was confident that the gods were happy and were going to help them win.

"I'm fine. I mean, I'm a bit afraid that someone might get hurt and I know I'd feel guilty, but I know that the wolves are looking forward to the fight. And I know that you guys are too. I know that I'll be safe." She replied with a confident smile.

"Of course you will be." Lagertha smiled.

"As much as I want Bella to be safe, I hope it's not over too soon. It's been a while since we've had the opportunity to have a real fight." Bjorn added, making everyone chuckle.

"It hasn't been that long, has it?" Helga asked, thoughtfully.

"A couple of centuries at least." Lagertha replied nostalgically.

Bella closed her eyes, still in Rollo's arms and covered in furs, while the vampires discussed their previous battles. She let their voices lull her to sleep as she dreamt of joining them in battle, of being with them forever, and of Rollo, his lips on her skin, his voice in her ears, his arms around her, his hands on her waist...

"Aren't you worried she'll get hurt?" Ragnar suddenly asked his brother once they were sure Bella was asleep.

He, too, was worried about her. He had grown to care for Bella as much as he cared for Torvi and he knew that if anything happened to her, his entire family would suffer greatly.

"A bit, but I'm more worried she'll get hurt if she's not with us, either because someone will have found her or because she's stubborn and would have found a way to reach us. I know everyone will keep an eye out for her, she'll be safe." Rollo replied before Bella whispered his name a couple of times in her sleep.

"You're happy." Ragnar added.

"Of course I am. She's everything I could have ever wanted if I had known what to ask for." The warrior replied with a smile while Bella sighted in her sleep and whispered his name one more time.

"Like dancing naked in the sun." Floki smirked.

"She's a perfect fit for our family." Bjorn nodded.

"Do we know if Edward will come tomorrow? We know Laurent is coming, along with the Denali sisters, they might already be there, but Carlisle didn't know if Edward would come to help fix what can be considered his mess or not." Torvi asked, looking at Floki.

"I don't know, the gods didn't tell me anything. I guess, whether he shows his ugly face or not, it won't change anything major." Floki replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"If he comes, he better stay away from her." Rollo growled softly.

"Don't worry, we won't let him near her, he's done enough damage as it is." Bjorn nodded.

"You truly care for her, don't you? You truly see her like a sister." Lagertha asked her son.

"I do." he nodded.

"You all worry too much. Tomorrow will be fine, Bella will be safe, we'll have fun and punish those who came with James and Victoria. It'll all be fine." Floki told them.

"I still don't understand why Aro can't side with us on this, even though James created newborns, thus breaking his precious laws." Torvi frowned.

"It's all politics. He's a king, he needs to be careful because each of his choices can change everything or even get him killed. At least we know for sure that he won't join them... If he knows what's good for him, he'll send a few members of his guard tomorrow. Knowing him, he'll make them arrive at the last minute, hoping that James and Victoria will have done some damages to us. He fears us because we're such a large coven. Carlisle is considered one of us, which means his family is our family, that makes us, plus the 7 Cullens and the 5 Denali's. They'd like for our number to be cut down a bit." Ragnar explained.

"You do know that one of these days, we'll have no choice but to take them out and take their place, right? Aro abuses his power way too often, destroys entire coven just to collect his precious gifted vampires..." Bjorn asked his father.

"I know." Ragnar nodded, resigned.

"It will be sooner than you think. Aro will want Bella. She'll be powerful. The shield that keeps Edward out of her mind will keep Aro, Dimitri or even Jane out. She'll be able to expend it to dozens of people at the same time with training. He'll want her as soon as he meets her." Floki warned them.

"Then I'll kill him myself." Rollo growled, holding Bella just a little bit tighter than before.

"And we'll finally be equals on the throne." Ragnar smiled at his brother who smiled back.

They had often discussed it. They had let the Volturi rule because they wanted to be free to look for Bella, but now that they had found her, nothing was holding them back from taking power and bringing justice back to the vampire world. Floki, Ragnar, Rollo and Bjorn would form a ruling council along with Lagertha, Helga, Torvi and Bella if she wanted to. People they trusted would occasionally be welcomed to sit at the council. For important matters though, Ragnar, Rollo and Lagertha would be kings and Queens. Floki couldn't take on such a position because the gods needed him to remain available to them.

It was all well planned out, they just needed to wait for an occasion to present itself, they needed a clear reason to attack, not simply because they wanted to take the power. They didn't want to have a revolution on their hands.

After a while, Bjorn and Torvi left the tent to spend some time alone away from the camp. They were soon followed by Helga and Floki, then Ragnar and Lagertha, each going in a different direction, leaving Rollo alone with a sleeping Bella in the tent.

"I love you, Rollo." Bella whispered, making the viking warrior smile before he dropped a kiss on her forehead and told her that he, too, loved her.

She smiled in her sleep and snuggled closer to him.

.

In the morning, the bad weather from the previous night had made place to a bright blue sky and a warm sun. Bella woke up to see that Rollo had already her breakfast ready for her. Once she was done eating it, he left the tent and Lagertha came in, followed by Torvi, to help Bella get ready for the fight. They first helped her change in an outfit that was close to what they used to wear when they went fighting but that was also very modern. When that was done, they did her hair, which would have taken longer if they hadn't been vampires.

"How do you feel?" Lagertha asked her with a soft smile once she was done.

"Great... Stronger." Bella replied with a bright smile.

"You look good, it suits you." Torvi complimented.

"Thanks." Bella nodded with a smile.

The three women left the tent and joined the boys. The Cullen's had just arrived, along with the Denali's, Laurent and a friend of Lagertha's named Garrett. The wolves were there as well and just about the turn around to take their positions.

"Wow, Bella, you look great!" Bjorn exclaimed while Rollo could only stare.

"You look like a true Shield-maiden this way." Ragnar complimented.

"Thanks." Bella blushed while Rollo came to take her in his arms and kissed her.

"You look perfect, my Love." He whispered in her ear.

"I see that he didn't see fit to show his face and fix his own mess." Bella commented when she noticed that Edward wasn't present.

"He does feel bad about it, but I think that he was afraid that his presence wouldn't be accepted and would cause his death..." A tall blond that Torvi introduced as Tanya explained.

"If anyone is hurt today, it'll be his fault." Bella replied.

After that, Bjorn and Torvi introduced Bella to the vampires she didn't know yet and Bella was glad to see that Laurent had found love while in Denali. He'd be able to have a new start.

"The wolves being so close... I can't see how it's going to end... I don't like it." Alice complained.

"Don't worry little pixie, the Gods are with us. They're happy today and we'll be victorious." Floki announced with a happy smile.

"You're way too exited." Ragnar smiled.

"Can you blame me? It's been so long since we had a real fight!" Floki nodded.

"When the spring come and my blood warms, I want nothing else but to raid and fight..." Bjorn said, remembering what he had told his father so many years ago, back when he was human.

"Let's get into position and spread out now, they should be here soon." Ragnar declared, the king in him getting out and everyone nodded and started to spread out.

Before Carlisle could leave, Ragnar held him back by the arm and looked him in the eyes:

"Be careful, alright? Don't get hurt stupidly."

"Don't worry, you thought me how to fight like one of you. I'll be fine." Carlisle replied with a smile before he went to join his wife.

Bella was standing in an open spot in the clearing, with Rollo , Torvi and Helga near her, forming a circle around her. In case they were to be separated, she had, in her hands, a lighter and a bottle she'd be able to spray and light on fire to gain some time before someone could get to her. She also had a knife on her belt, but she knew that the only thing she'd be able to do with it was to cut herself. Rollo hadn't been happy to see it there but he knew that there was no point in arguing with her. She was head strong.

"They're almost here, I can hear them." Bjorn warned them, using his heightened senses.

A few more seconds passed and, suddenly, even Bella could see the small army walking toward them. She could feel that most of their eyes were on her. She could guess that they had received orders to get to her as soon as possible.

"Up, to the overturned keel, Clamber, with a heart of steel. Cold is the ocean's spray..." Rollo started to recite his war cry poem as soon as the newborn army neared them and started to attack.

Bella had read it once, in one of the journals, but she loved hearing it from him and she could see that his family was waiting for it.

"And your death is on its way!" Lagertha continued with Rollo.

"With maidens you have had you way..." Ragnar and Floki joined Rollo and Lagertha in the poem.

"Each must die some day!" This last part was yelled by the entire Viking coven, including Bella who knew it by heart, and Carlisle's family just as the first enemies started to move toward them and the fight started.

Even though the Cullen's had never fought with the Viking, they knew this war cry and Carlisle had taught it to them, telling them that it would bring them luck to say it with Rollo, that it would please the gods and bring them strength.

When he realized that Bella had said it too, Rollo turned his head to her, winked and smiled, told her he loved her and jumped in the fight.

Quickly, everyone was in action.

Bella could see that James and Victoria hadn't expected such a strong resistance. James was fighting Rollo while Victoria was fighting against Lagertha. The wolves had truly surprised the vampires and Bella could guess that Floki had been right, it would be a win for them, an easy one even. Helga and Torvi, by Bella's side, didn't have much to do. Everyone else was doing a good enough job at keeping the enemies away.

"Are there some Volturi among James' army?" Bella asked the two blonds on each side of her.

"No, I don't see any but they might be here, nearby, waiting for the right moment to appear." Torvi replied.

"In any case, they look like they're having fun." Bella commented, looking at the fighting vampires and wolves.

"They sure are. Both our fighters and the wolves." Helga smiled softly, her eyes on her husband and on the vampire he was pulling appart.

"What's Carlisle doing?" Belle asked, seeing him stop his fight to talk with an attacker.

"She's a newborn, scared. He's offering to spare her if she stops her attack. She just agreed." Torvi replied.

"Anyone else thinking like her?" Bella asked.

"No, I don't think so. I think James and Victoria lied to them to get them all to do what they wanted. They're brainwashed." Helga shook her head.

"Looks like it's going to be over soon." Bella commented when she saw Victoria's head flying across the field and in a fire that Jasper had started while James had only one arm left and was having his left leg ripped off.

"Rollo is dragging it out, he wants James to suffer for even thinking of wanting you." Torvi told Bella.

"He's controlling the fight then?"

"Of course." Torvi nodded.

Bella didn't have enough eyes to watch everything and everyone during the fight but it looked like nobody had been hurt. Esme was standing in front of the newborn her husband had spared, trying to talk to her into having some control while everyone else started gathering bits of dead vampires to burn them. When Rollo was finally done with James, he let the wolves drag his pieces to the fire while he rushed to check on Bella, who was doing perfectly fine.

"See? I told you that you wouldn't have to use that knife. It was an easy win." Rollo told her.

"Rollo, Bree here says that one of the newborn that was supposed to fight is missing. She says that there's no way he ran away, he must be waiting somewhere to have a better shot at Bella." Carlisle suddenly told Rollo, rushing by his side after having spoken to the newborn he had spared.

"Everyone look around, there's one hiding around!" Rollo ordered and the wolves immediately spread out, along with most of the vampires.

"Is she okay?" Bella asked Carlisle, pointing to the spared newborn.

"She will be, she's scared. They've been lied to, manipulated and she believes that James and Victoria killed one of her friend when he figured it out. She's willing to learn with us, if we give her the chance." The vampire doctor explained.

"You'll be responsible for her." Rollo told Carlisle who nodded and walked off while Bella chuckled.

"What is it?" Rollo asked the woman he loved.

"When you say that, you almost sound like a parent telling his kid he'll be responsible for the stray pet he found and wants to keep." She explained, making Rollo chuckle as well.

"Come, let's get closer to the fire." Rollo suggested after they saw Leah, Seth and Jacob coming back with pieces of the missing vampire.

"Won't it be too hard for the newborn?" Bella asked him, concerned.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. Esme and Carlisle will make sure of it." He smiled.

.

The group finished gathering the pieces of vampire and proceeded to burn them while Carlisle and Esme watched over young Bree and explained everything to her. They had offered her a place in their coven, in their family, and Bree had accepted their offer. She didn't want to be alone anymore, she had been alone during her entire human life, which had been rather short. She didn't want to spend forever alone and since they seemed like nice people, she decided to give them a chance, to give their diet a chance.

"So, nobody got hurt, then?" Bella asked Ragnar.

"Paul got a broken paw and Jared broke a leg but they'll be fine in a few minutes. Everyone else is fine." The Viking king replied.

"Jasper got bit a few times but it's his own fault for trying to protect me when I was perfectly fine." Alice smiled.

"I hear someone coming. I recognize the smell, it's Felix, Jane, Alec and Dimitri." Bjorn informed them, using his enhanced gifts.

"Should the wolves go?" Helga wondered.

"No, we might as well show them how strong we are." Ragnar replied.

"The time is almost there when we'll have to take over from them." Floki informed them of what the Gods had told him.

"They'll want Bella anyway, might as well show them just how well protected she is." Rollo nodded.

"They won't be happy that we spared one of them." Jasper warned them.

"It doesn't matter, Bree is one of us now, if they touch us, they declare war on us and all of our allies." Lagertha shook her head.

"Don't be afraid Princess, they won't touch you." Rollo whispered in Bella's ear.

"I'm not afraid, I trust you all." Bella replied.

Suddenly, even she could see the 4 hooded persons walking toward them. Even though the girl was the smallest and looked to be the youngest, Bella could tell that she was the one with the highest rank.

"Felix, Demetri, Alec, Jane, it would have made everything much easier if you had arrived a bit sooner. Isn't it your job to take care of the people who break the rules and threaten our anonymity?" Ragnar asked, stepping forward with his beloved Lagertha by his side.

"We had business elsewhere before we came here." Jane smirked.

"Right." Floki snorted.

"You seem to have forgotten one." Alec pointed to Bree.

"No we didn't, she's one of us." Carlisle replied, stepping in front of the young vampire protectively.

"Aro won't like that much." Alec shook his head.

"We don't really care." Ragnar replied.

"Caius won't like the furry company you keep either." Demetri frowned.

"Once again, it's none of his business which company we choose to keep;" Lagertha defended.

"What about the human? She obviously knows about you all. Why is she still human?" Jane asked, her eyes on Bella.

For a second, several vampires turned to Bella worriedly as Jane glared at her but when nothing happened, they turned back to a frustrated Jane with a smirk.

"It won't work, Jane. Give it up. Bella's special and she's one of us." Floki told Jane before Rollo could say anything.

"She's still human though." Jane protested.

"I'll change when i reach an age closer to Rollo's when he was changed." Bella declared, deciding to be brave and to speak for herself.

"Aro and Caius won't like it." Alec protested.

"Doesn't matter what they think. She's one of us, she's my mate and you'll leave her alone." Rollo growled and Bella could see that the only one who hadn't spoken yet, Felix, seemed to bow his head slightly in respect.

"We'll see what they have to say once we get back home." Jane glared at them.

"Since we've done your job for you, you have no reasons to stay here. You should leave." Ragnar told them.

"Of course." Felix nodded.

"We'll be in touch." Jane spat with a glare before she turned around and left, followed closely by her brother first, and he other two afterwards.

"Party at our house to celebrate our victory. We're grilling food for you guys, so bring Charlie, the Elders and your imprints." Bjorn told the wolves who nodded and ran off.

Everyone went to the Vikings' house separately and Bella let Rollo carry her in his arms.

"See, everything went well. Now we can pack for our big trip." Rollo told her.

"I was wondering... Is Felix on our side?" Bella whispered.

"You picked up on that?" he asked her, surprised.

"Yes." She nodded with a smile.

"He's trying to be discreet... I found him when he was just a child, injured and all alone during a war. I saved him and took him in. He's secretly one of us but he joined the Voltury because we never trusted them. When the time comes, he'll fight for us." Rollo replied.

"He seems nice, but Jane scared me a bit."

"You don't have to be afraid, apparently her power doesn't work on you, so you're safe." He smiled.

"Good. Now let's go and eat, I want to see the wolves eat the equivalent of a cow each." She teased.

"I think that's actually pretty close to the amount they can eat." he laughed before he kissed her.

* * *

 ** _What do you think? I hope you're not disappointed by the way I played it out._**

 ** _At least two more chapters, unless I get inspired._**

 ** _Review please?_**

 ** _Lorelei Candice Black_**


End file.
